Blind Love on the Dance Floor
by Twilightx28
Summary: After Bella's mom gets re-married Bella moves to Forks with her dad.School comes around & her and Alice are friends of the bat.Bella loves dancing.She trys out & is partnered with Edward Cullen.Will sparks fly.What happens when Renee wants her back home?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note - Hello. Well I have had this Idea running in my head for far to long and so here it is. I own the stories. Ocean Avenue, Best Man, Is This Real, Blue Tide and We Dont Have To Look Back Now. A huge thanks to Delilah Lovett for helping me with the name of ths story!!**

**DISCLAIMER- I own myself (M-Swizzle)**

**ALL HUMAN**

BPOV

Well where to start. My name is Bella Swan. I am currently on a plane headed to Forks, Washinton.

I am going to be living with my father Charlie also known as the Chief police of Forks.

My parents got divorced when I was a child. I went to go live with my mom in Arizona, I grew up you are probably wondering why I would trade sunny Arizona to rainy Forks.

My mother Renee just got married to a guy named, Phil. He is a baseball player. They just got married and I could tell that my mother was upset that she couldnt travel with Phil. She stayed with me when he left so I decided that it was time to spend time with my dad.

I used to spend summers in Forks but when I was fourteen I put my foot down. I was being passed around like a ball.

I know Forks wouldnt be different from Arizona besides the weather. I never had friends in Arizona it was like I didnt exist. How could it be different here.

----

I got off the plane and was going through Port Angelos Airport to get my luggage. I grabbed my three bags and headed out. I saw my dad coming towards me. He didnt look any different. He had short brown hair and a mustache he had on a gray shirt and a plaid long sleeve shirt over it with blue jeans. Typical dad. I walked up to him.

" Hey Bells how are you doing?" He asked

" Great dad how about you?" I asked him back

" I'm good. Need help with bags?"

" Sure" I gave him two of them.

We got out of the airport. He put my bags in the trunk and got into the cruiser.

The drive home was quiet...

" Your hair is longer" he said.

" I cut it before from last time I saw you." I said

" Yup"

My dad was always quiet like me not one to show emotions. We were quiet, so living together wouldnt be a challenge.

My mom was very happy and jumpy. Opposite of had short brown curly hair and brown eyes.

I was the same but my hair went down the the middle of my back it was dark brown and curly. I had brown eyes and was as pale as a vampire (a/n:Couldnt resist). I was very clumsy. I could trip over air. I did love to dance though.

Couples dancing was very fun for me I could dance in heels but I can barely walk in them. I tried out for dancing in freshmen year in Arizona they said I was good but needed more practice and thats what I was doing. I am hoping they have dancing at the school because that would be a great oppurtunity for me.

My dad came to a stop in front of the house.I felt the tires run over the gravel.I opened the door and looked at the as it used to be the white siding. I could see the plaid drapes by the window.(a/n:Same house from movie). He opened the trunk and took all my bags. He opened the front door and walked up the stairs. He led me to the room. He opened the door and set the bags down.

" You got a desk. Your bed sheets are purple. You like purple right?" he asked

" Yeah purple's cool" I told him.

" Well i'll let you be" With that he walked out.

One good thing about Charlie is. He doesnt hover.

------------

All my things were settled in. It was eight at night. Charlie ate pizza but I didnt eat. I wasnt very hungry.

I laid on my bed with a sigh.

I had school tomorrow I was not so excited about getting attention. New girl gets the attention. In small towns news travel fast.

My life in Forks may be different but why not take on a challenge.

**Authors note- Review and tell me what you think. I know its short but this is just about her and her life it will start to pick up next chapter.**


	2. Seeing Edward

**Authors note- NEXT**

BPOV

I woke up to the light noise of my beeping alarm clock. I got out of bed and started to pick my clothes out for the day. It was raining as normal so I grabbed a dark blue v-neck long sleeve fitted shirt and a pair of jeans.

I headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. I got out dried off and put my clothes on. I brushed my hair and my teeth. I let my hair down with a thin silver fabric headband. I walked into my room and put on my black converse shoes, grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. I saw a note on the counter.

_Bells,_

_There is a truck on the driveway._

_It's yours so I hope you like it._

_Have a good first day I will see_

_you soon._

_Dad_

A truck my dad bought me a truck. I ran outside and saw it. It was old looking and a rusty red color. I loved it.

" Oh my god" I said to myself.

I ran inside ate a bowl of cereal real fast and headed out.

I got in my car and started the engine. I jumped when I heard how loud it was. It was louder than the average car.

I figured out how to get the the highschool it was just off the highway. I pulled into the parking lot and parked my car. People were staring. I grabbed my bag and got out. I walked around the front of my car I saw four kids leaning on another car.

" Nice car" they said.

I just walked into the front office. I saw a women about early sixties there.

" Hello.I'm Isabella Swan I am new here" I said nicely

" Isabella Swan! Everyone has been waiting for your arrival. Im . Here is your schedule. Have this slip signed by all the teachers and hand it back at the end of that day. Have a good day." she said. I nodded my head and left.

I did a once over of my schedule and shoved it in my bag.

" Hey im Eric you must be Isabella Swan." I heard a voice. I turned my head a saw a guy. He had black hair it was really choppy and olive green eyes.

" Bella" I corrected.

" Well welcome Bella need help with your classes?" he asked

" Sure"

He walked me to my first class. He was a chatter box it was funny.

I got my slips sighed for the day. I had gym next. Oh god.

--------

Volleyball is not your friend. They surved and the ball was coming towards me, I hit it and it went sideways to my left. It hit someones head. I walked over to him.

" I am so sorry I told them not to let me play." I apologized.

This guy had blonde hair it was short and kinda spikey and had blue eyes.

"Ahh no its alright. Arent you Isabella from Arizona?" he asked

" Bella" I shoke his hand. I saw a girl come from beside him.

" Hey I'm Jessica. Nice serve." she laughed.

" Yeah" I said

" Your from Arizona right. Arent people from Arizona supposed to be like really tan?" she asked

" Yeah. Maybe thats why they kicked me out" I muttered.

Gym went by I only hit two more people and fell down three times. I swear I am almost handicapped.

Lunch was next.

I met a girl names Angela in gym she was really nice. I also met Tyler he was very upbeat.

I sat down by Jessica and Angela.

I saw Eric sit down on my left ad Mike on my left.

" So Mike you meet my homegirl Bella?" Eric asked.

" Your homegirl?" Mike asked.

" Hey Bella" Tyler said. I felt him kiss my cheek and then he ran and Mike chased after him. I blushed

" I swear its like first grade your the shiny new toy." Jessica joked

Angela laughed with her. I heard a door open (a/n: Oh yes guys its our man)

I turned my head. I saw a tall girl she was gorgeous she had long blonde hair and Icy blue eyes. I saw a guy next to her. He was HUGE! He had short brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked like he lifted cars for a living.

"Who's that?" I asked

" Oh thats Rosalie Hale and Emmett Mccarty. You see and his wife adopted all these kids. I guess she was inable. They have lived here for two years. I guess they lived in alaska. Thats Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale" I looked and saw a small pixie like girl. She had spikey black hair that stuck out in all directions and olive green eyes. The guy next to her has shaggy blonde hair it was curly and he had blue eyes.

I looked back at my food. I heard the door open again

" And that is Edward Cullen" she said.

I looked at him.

I was awe struck.

He had bronze hair that was crazy sticking out everywhere. He had sparkly emerald green eyes. He wasnt strong but wasnt weak. He had some muscle.

" He doesnt date though. I guess none of the girls are good enough for him." Jessica said.

I wonder if she got rejected.

He was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen

**Authors note- There you have it. Review**


	3. Meeting Alice

**Authors note - Next.**

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing.**

BPOV

After his family sat down I looked away.

He probably has a girlfriend I mean he is very good looking. He wouldnt waste a minute on me. I turned back to Angela and Jessica.

" Hey is there a couples dancing try-outs here?" I asked them

" Yeah. They actually get atleast seven people. Three people dance by themselfs and the other four are in couples." Angela stated

" Awesome when are try-outs?" I asked

" Monday in the gym." Jess said.

" Really. Awesome. Do alot of people try out?"

" About thirty." They said

Today was Friday so I had two days to warm up.

EPOV

I couldnt stop staring at her she was drop dead gorgeous. But I had Tanya.

BPOV

Lunch was finished and I trudged off to Biology.

When I walked in I went to the teacher to sign my slip.

" Hello you must be Isabella. I am Mr. Banner you can sit next to Mr. Cullen." He said.

Cullen? Edward! Oh my. I thought

I turned around and walkd to the empty seat next to him.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen." I heard a velvety voice say. I turned my head and saw him looking at me.

" Isabella Swan. But call me Bella." I said. Wow for once I didnt blush.

"Beautiful name."He said simply. I blushed. Damn it.

" Alright class. You all have your equitment now start." Mr. Banner said

" Ladies first." Edward said and pushed the microscope towards me.

This was an easy assigment I did it with onion root.

"Prophase." I said

" May I check?" he asked.

" Sure".

He checked it " Prophase" He said.

He did the next one " Anaphase" He replied

" May I check?" I said repeating his words

He nodded

I looked and saw he was right " Anaphase" I assured.

The who class went like this we finished in like ten minutes and the others finished at the end of the class. The bell rang and I grabbed my bag. I walked out of the door when my cell rang. Clair de' Lune played. I felt someone bump into me. I turned and saw Edward.

" Sorry" I told him

" No I just reconized the song sorry I bumped into you." With that he left

I opened the phone it was Charlie.

" Hello." I said

"Hey Bells. I am actually not going to be coming home tonight think you'll be alright?" he asked

" Sure. Have fun" With that I hung up.

I put my Biology book in my locker and headed out.

I got outside and walked towards my car.

" Hello. You must be Bella." I turned my head and saw the pixie like girl. Alice.

" Nice to meet you and yo are Alice right?" I asked

" Yes. How you liking Forks?" she asked

I sighed " It's alright. Not a fan of rain but it's not so bad."

" Why are you here not that I dont want you to be. I really like you I mean we are going to be best friends." She said.

" Long story short. My mom got re-married and wanteed to travel with him he was a baseball player and so I decided to move it with Charlie." I told her

" Oh well I wont keep you from going home." she said

" No its alright Charlie is going to be out til tomorrow your no bother." I said sincerily.

She seemed so happy and cheery. It made me happy I could tell we could get along.

" Oh, so wait your going to be all alone in that house?" she asked

" Yeah."

" Well do you want to hang out. Ohh you can sleep over please please oh my god that would be awesome please Bella." She begged

" I really dont want to be a bother." I said

" Oh god no." She reasurred

" Alright" I caved.

" Ohh come meet my famiy." she said

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the group of people.

" Alright this is Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I think you met Edward." she said

" Hello" I said simply.

"Good luck she is crazy." I heard Rose say.

" Im Rose obviosly nicce to meet you." she said. I held out my hand and she shook it.

" I am Emmett. I won hurt you." I put my hand out for him but he slapped it away and gave me a hug.

" Bloody Hell Emmett let me go." I said. He let me down and I stumbled and started to fall.I felt two arms catch me and set me up straight. It was Edward. I blushed.

" Thanks." I said. I looked at everybody they were staring at us.

" What?" Edward and I said at the same time. They kept staring. They glanced down. I saw some of my books. They were my classics. I picked them up and put them in my bag.

" Are classics that bad?" I asked

My phone rang and Clair De' Lune played.

They kept staring

I answered my phone.

" Hello"

" Hey Bella its your mom everything alright?" Why is she calling.

" What did you do?" I asked her. She must of done something.

" You always catch me okay well I accidentally broke your trophe." she said

SHE WHAT!

" Ha ha very funny seriously." I said

" I am so sorry." she said

" Alright but stay out of my room got it." With that I hung up my phone

She broke my only trophe just like her. Uhh

"Who's that and what happened?" Alice asked

" My mom and she broke my dancing trophe. I do couples dancing.

" Holy shit. This girl is Edward in girl form. She is quiet, Classical books, Classical music and couples dancing." Rose said

"Uhh thanks" I said.

" She is Rose you are totally right." Alice agreed.

Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing. " She.....Totally....Is" They said between laughs.

" Oh Bella you better go I will come with." Alice grabbd my hand and dragged me to my car.

" Hold up why where yout guys going." Emmett asked

" Bella is staying over." she said.

-------------

Alice was very angry at my clothing she wanted to take me shopping. But after that we headed back over to her house. I was driving through trees when I saw a white mansion break through. I pulled up anc stopped my car and got out with my bag.

" Like it?" She asked

" It's gorgeous" I comlimented.

" Come one you have to meet my mom." We walked towards her house.

She opened the door. It was even more amazing on the inside. White walls leather couches and the carpet it was all gorgeous.

" Mom come here you need to meet Edward in girl version." Alice yelled.

I saw Edward come down the stair case.

" Stop saying that" We said at the same time." She started laughing.

" Alice"

I turned and saw a lady come in. She was gorgeous. She had carmel color hair that went a vew inches below her shoudler and had brown eyes she was average height.

" You have a very beautiful home Mrs. Cullen" I complimented

" Please call me Esme. And whats this about Edward in girl form." She said

Alice pointed to me " Mom, She reads Classical books, Listens to classical music she is quiet and does couples dancing." Alice gushed

Esme laughed " Well dear you are alike in many ways." she said

" They are a perfect match." She said. I smacked her arm.

" Sorry" She muttered. Esme and Edward laughed. I shook my head.

" Well Bella is sleeping over see ya later."

With that the night began

**Authors note- Like it love it? Review**


	4. Talking

**Authors note- Go check out my other stories**

**Disclaimer- I dont own**

BPOV

"Bella come with me I will show you every room." She grabbed my hand

---

After the tour of the house she brought me to her room.

"So lets do your nails. I am thinking hot pink." she pondered.

"No pink, How about blue?" I suggested.

"How about I give you a blue tip. Like a frech manicure but blue instead of white?"

"Sure go ahead." I caved

She opened a had every single color of nail polish.

"God Alice got nail polish" I said

"No I am missing. Maroon, Ocre and Brown."

"Alice there are many colors. Your are only missing three you have alot" I argued

" Well I need it. Oh get your pajamas on." She demanded. I laughed.

I opened my bag and took out my black shorts and a dark blue cami. The shorts were really short but I really didnt care. I walked into her bathroom. It was huge.I got dressed, then walked out of the bathroom and saw Alice. She had a movie set up popcorn a pepsi and a coke.

"Pepsi or Coke?" She asked

"Coke please." I said.

"Alright sit."

She painted the tips and we talked.

She was adopted by Esme and Carlisle when she was three. Her parents gave her up because they were young and wanted what was best for her. Alice said that she was happy they did that because its was good that they didnt make her stay and suffer. She also blabbed about clothes and shoes, she obviously loved to shop.

I told her about my life. Nothing really to tell.

"Hey Bella can you get more popcorn and soda. Popcorn is in the top cabinet on the left of the fridge and obviously soda is in the fridge. Get me a Mountain Dew please." She asked

"No problem." I grabbed the empty popcorn bowl and the empty sodas.

I walked down the stairs being careful so I wouldnt trip. When I got to the bottom of the stairs. I saw Edward and a girl. Locking lips. Of course a girlfriend I should of known.

Obviously he saw me. He pulled away and I just kept walking. I got into the kitchen and threw the sodas away.

I took a deep breath. I felt like a fool for believing that he was single. I really liked him.

I opened the cabinet and got the popcorn. I ripped the plastic off and put it in the microwave pressing the popcorn button. I threw the plastic out and went to the fridge.

"Sorry you saw that." I heard a velvetly voice say. Edward.

I turned around and looked at him " I dont really care its alright. Used to it." I said

"Used to it?" he asked

"Yeah. When my mom got re-married I caught them making out quite alot." I said. I blushed just thinking about it.

"Oh."

I turned back around and grabbed a Mountain Dew and a Coke. I heard the microwave beep. I put the soda on the island and got the popcorn out. I ripped it open and poured it into the bowl.I looked at Edward.

He was staring at my legs then his eyes raked up and he looked at my chest.

"Uhh Edward?" I asked. I felt a little uncomfortable

He looked at me "Oh umm sorry. Well I'll see you later" With that he walked away.

I threw out the popcorn bag and went upstairs. I saw Edward on the stair with his head in his hands.

"Im sorry to bother you but are you alright?" I asked politely

"No..Yes...I dont know." He muttered.

"Wanna talk about it?" I offered

"Sure" he said

"Alright well let me go tell Alice before she freaks." He nodded. I walked up the stairs with Edward. I opened Alice's door. I put the stuff down.

"Hey I'll be right back I'm going to go talk with Edward." I told her.

"Alright. Have fun." She said her eyes still glued to the tv. I put on a gray sweatshirt that said Arizona.

I walked out of her room and saw Edward. I closed her door.

"Follow me." I followed him down the dark hallway. He opened the door revealing his room.

The wall to my left was a whole wall of and c.d's. The front wall was all made of glass. His bed was on the oposite wall of the room. It was in gold and burgundy colors. His wall were white as well as his carpet.

I walked over to the music collection.

"Impressive. I never thought I would find anyone who loved music more that I do." I told him.

He laughed. He sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him. I sat next to him.

"So whats going on in your mind?" I asked

"Okay." He sighed " Say you had a boyfriend. But then you met someone else that you liked alot. What would you do?" He asked

I thought about it. He likes another girl. Okay, this tore my heart a little but I answered him anyways.

"Well if it was me and I had a boyfriend. I would get to know the other person better and If I felt that I could be myself and a stronger connection with that person they maybe I would end it with the other person because it wouldnt be fair to lead him on if I felt a connection with someone else." I told him. I was feeling overwhelmed from the truthfulness of my words

"Oh" He said

I sighed " So who was that girl dowstairs?" I asked warily.

"Tanya. She's my girlfriend.I have dated her for about four monthes.I like her she just pushed me to do other...Things." He trailed off.

" I get what you mean." I said

"Its just that I really like this other girl and I dont want to hurt Tanya. You would think it would be me pushing her do other things with me but its her pressuring me. I want a relationship where I can be myself also. I feel like I pretend who I am with her, I just want to me myself you know? I am really sorry I am dumping my problems on you." He said

" I understand. Dont worry we all need someone to vent on. That's why I now have Alice." I said. He laughed

He stood up " I guess I'll let you get some sleep." he said.

I stood up and walked towards the door. I stopped and saw him behind.

" If you ever need someone to talk to I am here dont forget that." I told him

"Thanks Bella. See you in the morning." With that I left. I walked to Alice's room with a hundred things on my mind.

Who does he like?

Do I know her?

Is helping him with his girl problems with me liking him just going to hurt me when he does get the girl?

I walked into her room and saw that all the lights were out I glanced at the clock it was midnight. Alice had a couch in her room with a blanket and pillow on it. I pulled my sweatshirt off and crawled in. That was the night I dreamt of Edward Cullen

**Authors note- Hope you are liking it. Show me by reviewing!!**


	5. Shopping with Alice

**Authors note- 34 already I am surpised at the reviews. I thank all for reading and yeah.**

**READ!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alright so I was watching Time of my life Dirty dancing ending dance nd it gave me the best Idea for this story. Watch the performance on youtube. Link for video will be in profile. I have been watching ever single dancing show or movie. No matter how stupid it may be.**

**Disclaimer- I own my Laptop and nothing else**

BPOV

I woke up to something jumping.

" Go away." I said

" BELLA SWEETHEART WAKEY WAKEY" I heard Alice yell.

The bouncing stopped and I heard a velvetly voice

" I tried to save your from the energizer bunny, sorry." said Edward

I sighed " Time?" I asked.

"It's ten o'clock. My mother is making breakfast if your hungry." He said

" Alright."

I felt the blankets ripped off of me. I groaned

I stood up " I love you to Alice." I walked to her bathroom and combed my hair. I walked out of the bathroom.

I looked around but couldnt find my bag.

" Alice give it back." I said. She appeared with my bag of clothes in her hand.

" Try to catch me first." She ran around her room like a maniac.

" Not funny I need clothes." I said

She pouted " Fine but we are going shopping today." She threw my bag back.

I put on my jeans and a Emerald green racerback with a black hoodie. I walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. Everyone was at the table eating. I sat down.

" Good morning." I said politely

" Morning." They all said. I laughed

" So Bella and I are going shopping anyone wanna come?" She asked

Everyone groaned

" I said anyone want to come?" she said angrily.

" I'll come." Edward said.

Everyone stared at him wide eyed.

" Cool." Alice said.I groaned.

She obviously heard me because she smacked my arm.

" Oww." I rubbed the spot and she glared at me " Right shopping yay."

Esme put a plate of food in front of me

" Thanks Mrs. Cullen." I said

" Call me Esme and your welcome." She said.

I ate my food obidiently as they Cullen's talked amongst themself

" Why so quiet Bella?" Alice asked

" No reason just keep talking dont mind me." I said. I stood up with my plate to go wash it when Esme snatched it out of my hands.

" Guests dont clean dishes." she stated.

" Oh thanks." I said. She smiled warmly at me.

Alice grabbed my hand.

______________________________________________________________________________

After Edward and Alice got dressed we left for the mall.

I of course complained the whole ride there.

Alice parked in the parking lot. I was in the back so I stood on the seat and jumped out.

" Impressive. When Emmett did that he fell on his ass." Edward said.

I laughed. " Sounds like him." I joked.

" Alright you too enough with the flirting lets go." I blushed and smacked her.

" Shut up." I said

She just laughed. I didnt dare look back at Edward wondering what his face would of looked like. Probably disturbed.

"Alice how am I supposed to pay for new clothes?" I asked

"Easy. I pay you dont complain.' She got me there.

" No hot topic." She said.

" But-"

" NO" she said sternly

I turned to Edward " Your sister sucks." I stated. He laughed.

After that. we walked around with Alice dragging me into stores.

American Eagle

Aeropostale

Victoria Secret. I really tried to fight her

Delia's

Pink Store

Every single shoe store.

Everywhere if you put it that way. Edward went off after Aeropostale. I wish I was him.

I ended up with three skirts. A black flowey one, Two demim.

Three jeans all skinney jeans. Black, Dark wash and light wash

Two pairs of shorts. Dark and Light wash

Fourteen shirts.

Two dresses. A dark blue one that had one inch straps and a empire waist it flowed and ended mid thigh. Then I got a brown and pink v-neck dress. It had all these different designs on it.

Four pairs of shoes. A pair of black leather boots. Black flats. White flats and black stilletos.

She forced me to get heels. I had one pair for dancing they were very dark blue.

I also got some makeup.

" Alice please say we are done." I said

" Yes now lets get the stuff in the car then find Edward." she said

We walked to the car with lots of stares from people. We got all the stuff in the car. And shut the trunk.

We walked back into the mall and started walking around.

I found Edward sitting next to a girl. She had straight blonde hair and gray-ish eyes. That must be his girlfriend.

Alice and I walked up to him.

" Edward we are leaving." Alice told him.

" Alright. Oh Bella this is Tanya. Tanya this is Bella." He said

I stuck my hadn out for her to shake. She just stared at it like it was a talking cat. I blushed and put my hand back to my side.

" We we are leaving. I'll see you later sweetheart." I shivered when he called her that. He kissed her and she made sure to make it extra long. When she pulled back she smirked at me.

Alice and Edward walked in front of me and lead the way through the mall

" I expect you to look super hot on Monday." Alice said. I laughed

"Sure" I said jokingly

" Im serious make those boys drop dead." she said.

" I really dont think I need more attention to Mike Newton. He was all over me Friday." I said

I heard a small growl. I just shrugged it off. (a/n: Silly jealous Edward hehe)

_______

We decided that we were going to get dinner. We stopped at Red Robin.

I got a chicken ceasar salad. Alice got the Cluck 'n' Fries and Edward got a ceasar chicken wrap.

The salad was huge. Before I knew it I ate the whole thing (a/n: I did the same thing it was huge I just kept eating I went to get more and my fork made a cling sound I looked down and it was all gone. I was surprised considering I am such a tiny person) The guy came with the bill. Before they could do anything I gae them my credit card.

" You but clothes. I nurish you." I said. Alice puted but nodded. Edward was just unhappy.

" Ladies should never pay." he said

" Well then I guess I am not a lady." I said. Alice laughed

I got my card back them threw a ten and five for a tip. We drove back to my house and got all of my clothes.

"Alright Bella see ya monday be hot." Alice said

" I will. Thanks for a great day Alice tell Carlisle and Esme thank you." I told her.

She gave me a hug " Bye"

" Bye" I said back.

That night I put all my clothes in my closet and my drawers.

Monday was going to be interesting

**Authors note- I hope you read the first notes at the begining of the chapter. Review**


	6. TryOuts and Tanya

**Authors note- Next...**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Twilight...****yet**

BPOV

Sunday went in a breeze and before I knew it, today was Monday morning.

I got out of my bed and stretched. I took a fast shower. When I was done I brushed my hair out and put it in a pony tail and brushed my teeth. I walked into my bedroom, thinking of what Alice told me

_" You better look hot on Monday"_

I took out a white racerback shirt. I got out the black vest. It had a deep v-neck and the straps were about and inch. at the ends it was like in the long v and it had four buttons (Vest in Profile)

and it was black.I put on a pair of darsh wash jeans and my black leather boot/ heels.

With makeup I put on black eyeliner and a little of dark blue eye shadow. I swiped on some mascara and grabbed my school bag. I put my black shorts and my dark blue heels. Try-out's were today. When I got downstairs Charlie was already gone. I got my keys and was on my way to school. This was going to be and interesting day

____________

I parkeed in my usual spot and got out. I walked towards the enterance. People (more like guys) were staring at me. I blushed and walked in the school. I heard Alice scream. I looked around to see her running at me.

" Bella you are smokin'." She said

" Thanks Ali." I said.

" See ya at lunch girly."

______

All my classes before lunch just went by. Mike Newton would not leave me alone. He was like a lost puppy that wouldnt stop following me. I headed down to the lunch room and got in the line. I got a chicken caesar salad anda apple. I already had a bottled water with me. I saw Alice and she waved me over. I walked over to the table and sat next to Edward.

" Hey guys." I said

Emmett looked at me wide eyed " Ohhh Bella girl you are smokin' ow ow." he said. I blushed.

" Aww look I made her blush." he said while pointing at me.

" Alright thats quiet enough." I told them.

Rosalie looked at me " You really do look great Bella." she said

"Thanks. Thank Alice she is the shopping wizzard." I said motioning for her.

I heard a voice behind me " Eddie come sit with me." Edward rolled his eyes and walked to her table.

Jasper and Emmett burst out laughing " Ahh I feel so bad for him." Jasper said.

" So Bella wanna hang out after school?" Alice asked

" Umm actually. I am going to be trying out for couples dancing. I figured why not." I said.

Rose and Alice got an evil glint in there eye

" What?" I asked

" Oh nothing Bella nothing at all." Rose said.

I heard the bell ring. " See ya later guys." I grabbed my Biology book and trudged off to class.

On my way there I saw Edward and Tanya kissing. He pulled away from her and kissed her cheek. If he likes someone else why is he locking lips so often. Why do you cae? My mind asked me. Edward walked into the class room. I stared after him. I followed with his not far behind. I walked in the room Mike behind me.

" Hey Arizona how you likin' the rain girl?" he asked while shaking his hat above me

" Fine" I said. I went to my seat and sat on the stool.

Mr. Banner walked in " Alright were going to be watching a movie. Be quiet I have papers to grade." he said. He turned the lights off then sat at his desk. He got the remote and switched the television on.

I didnt really pay attention to the movie. I noticed Edward slipped me a note.

( Edward = ** bold**) (Bella = _Italics_)

**This is boring!**

_I know._

**What are you doing after school?**

_Uhh. Just hanging around. I am guessing your with Tanya?_

**No. I have some stuff to do**

_I see how it is_

**Oh do you Isabella.**

_Sure..._

I grabbed the paper when Mr. Banner turned the light on. I shoved it into my bag anad Edward smiled at me.

" Alright, you may go now." he said. The bell rang and I darted towards the door.

I walked to the girls bathroom and went into a stall I slipped on my black shorts.

I went to my lockerand got my heels out of my bag. I checked the time twenty minutes late. Did I take that long. I all but ran through the halls to the gym.

I walked in and saw people dancing. I saw a lady watching them. I walked in quietly.

" Your late." She said without looking at me.

" Im so very sorry." I said politely.

She nodded. I sat down. I slipped on my blue mary janes ( Shoes in profile). I put the little metal clasp through the hole and slid it thought the little silver ring. I rested my elbow on my knee and put my chin in my hand.

I watched the people as they danced. Mike Newton dancing with Jess was hilarious he stepped on her. The lady who did the try-out sat next to me.

" Your the only girl that thought to bring heals. How long you been dancing?" She asked

" Well since I was three to twelve I did ballet. Then when I saw thirteen to sixteen I did couples dancing." I told her.

" Alot more experiance then these people. This year I decided that I was going to pick my favorite dances from my favorite dancing movies and I pick a couple to do it. The best couple gets my all time favorite. I am Mrs. Locke" She said. (a/n: That was my music teachers name)

I heard the door open but ignored it.

" Thats my golden boy." She said.

I turned my head and saw Edward with Tanya. Oh god

" The girl with him sucks but she tried out anyways." she said

I nodded.

She stood up and walked up to Edward.

I better not get partnered with him.

" Alright Edward, Tanya give it a try." She said

I watched as Edward moved back Tanya went forward. When he tried to twirl her she fell.

" Tanya. Get out of here." Mrs. Locke said. I put a hand over my mouth to muffle my laugh.

So far the couples that were good were

Eric and Angela.

Sam and Lance

Tyler and Lucy

Jane and Logan (a/n: My dogs lol)

Nick and Heather

So far all the girls could not dance. I could see Edward get angry. He still didnt notice me.

" Alright Lauren get out." Mrs. Locke said

A majority of the girls tried to grind against him it was hilarious.

" Alright you girls cant dance sorry just get out." She said while motioning to the row of nine girls.

" Alright Swan." Edward's head snapped up at my last name. He looked at me with a questioning look on his face. I walked towards him you could here the click of my heels.

" Alright Edward she is your last chance." She said.

She turned on some random music. I looked at her when I heard it. Dancing in the moonlight from a Walk to Remember. I laughed.

I turned towards Edward.

"Your not going to attempt to grind against me are you?" he asked

" In your dreams Cullen." I joked and he smiled

He put his arms around me waist. I felt a shock. He did to because he jumped back. He pt his arms back around me and I put my loosely around his neck.

He moved back and I stepped forward. He went forward and I went back. He took my hand and twirled me around. He grabbed my hand and we spread out I spun inn until my back was against his chest he moved back and forth. I spun back out and he put his hands on my hips leading myself with him. We moved around the gym floor. He picked my body up putting his hadn under my thigh. I spread my legs out and he spun in a circle. This was a move from Dirty Dancing. He let me down then spun me out then in once more than dipped me. He lifted me up.

Mrs. Locke stared at us dumbstruck.

" You two are the best couple I have seen in a while. Your bodies moved so insync with eachother and that Dirty Dancing move was just fantastic." She gushed.

" Well parts and you dance rountine with be posted tomorrow check the board in the office when you get here tomorrow. Great job guys you are definately partners. I will see you tomorrow." She said. She left and I followed.

" Bella." I heard Edward say.

I turned around " Yeah?" I asked

" Your really great the best I have had. I am looking forward to dancing with you." He said.

I blushed and nodded. I started to walked away. I turned my head around " Your not so bad yourself." I told him. I walked out of the room. My heels clicking as I walked down the hall. I saw Tanya leaning against my locker.

" Hey Tanya everything alright?" I asked nicely.

She seemed like a nice girl. Just slightly annoying.

" Dont act so icconcent Swan." She

" Umm I'm sorry did I do anything?" I asked her

" I know your after Edward and its working he started to get distant from me. You better watch your back." She warned

" I am not one of those girl who go stealing other people's mate." I told her

" Your so stupid I know the game your playing and you better stop playing it." she said

I opened my locker and got my bag out.

" Tanya I dont know what you talking about. Edward is my partner so now we have to spend time with eachother." I told her.

" He is mine." she growled

" He is a person. You dont own a person."I said.

Then she did something I thought she would not do. She punched me right in the eye and I fell backwards.I stood up.

" What is your deal?" I asked her.

" You." And with that she walked away while rubbing her knuckles.

I would have a nice shiner in the morning.

**Authors note- Alright review. Sorry its late I had to go get dress pants for my nephews christening**


	7. Shiner

**Authors note- Hey guys. My thraot is killing me and I have like a mix of strep and croup cough and its horrible. I am chugging down OJ and its not working ahh pray me for me guys please, my nephews christening is Sunday I really need to go. I didnt get nice dress pants for nothing.**

**DISCLAIMER- My cat and my shiny laptop I own them both.**

BPOV

When I woke up the next morning and looked in the mirror I almost screamed. I had a black eye on my left eye. Ahh how do I explain to Charlie. Well I wont have to til' tonight.

I got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans my black flats and a dark blue empire waist tanktop with a black shrug.

________

I was freaking out the whole way there. What are people going to say. More like Alice and Rose. Makeup couldnt cover this one. I got out of my truck with my bag slung over my shoulder. I heard gasps around me. Shit. Perfect. This is just fantastic.

I walked to my locker and shoved my bag in.

" Bella. What the hell happened to your face?" I heard Alice from beside me.

I looked at was next to her.

" Umm I fell." I said with a smile. They didnt buy it

" If I tell you then promise not to tell Edward the real reason." I said

They nodded

" Alright. As you guys know I tried out for dancing. I got paired with Edward. So after I left I went to my locker to get my jeans so I could change. I saw Tanya leaning on my locker. SHe started saying things like I know what your trying to do and stuff like that. Well I told her that Edward is not her possesion. She punched me and I asked her what was her problem she said 'you' and walked away." I said

" Bella you have to tell Edward." Rose said

" No. This is my problem." I said sternly.

___________

All my classes went by fast. Everyone stared at me and Mike did a show for the class saying ' if anyone in this class hurt my Arizona there dead'. I have a name obviously my new name is Arizona. I walked to lunch silently.

" Whoa Bella got a shiner." Emmett exclaimed. I glared at him.

" Rosie help me. ATTACK." Rose smacked him.

" Hey guys." I heard Edward's velvetly voice say. I kept my head down. He sat next to me.

" Something wrong Bella?" He asked

I shook my head.

" Then why cant I see your face." He asked

I took a deeo breath and lifted my head. I heard Jasper across from me gasp as well as Edward.

" Who the hell did that?" Edward asked angrily.

" Noone. I hurt myself." I said.

" Tanya did it." Rose blurted out.

I stared at her. " Do you want to die." I threatened.

"Sorry Bella but I knew you wouldnt tell him." Rose said.

" Bella is that true?" He asked

I shook my head 'yes'.

" Why?"

" Cause she is jealous of Bella." Alice said.

I stood up and walked away. I heard them all call my name but I ignored them. I walked by my locker and sat on the floor.

" Hey Bella hows your face?" I heard Tanya say.

" What do you want you already have the whole school staring at me. And now Edward knows who did it so what else do you want?" I asked

" You told him. You little-"

" Tanya leave." I heard Edward say.

"But Eddie I-"

" You heard me go." He yelled. She walked away. Edward came next to me and sat on my right.

" Why didnt you want me to know?" He asked

" Because I a not one of those people that like to start things. Its no big deal, she punched me she got what she wanted its done over." I said

He sighed " Well the black eye says otherwise"

" Nothing new. People dont like like Arizona." I said

" Thats not true. You have Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Me. We are not going anywhere. Your stuck with us." He said.

I laughed. He tucked a peice of my hair behind me ear. " One to ten how much does it hurt?" He asked

" Six." I said truthfully. It hurt like hell.

" I was wondering why her knuckles where bruised." He said while shaking his head " Im really sorry." He finished

" Not your fault." I said.

" What was the fight about?" He asked

" Well. After I left the gym I went to my locker. She was leaning against it. SHe started saying ' I know what your trying to do' and ' Edward is mine'. A whole mess of stuff like that. I told her ' He is a person and people arent something you own' She obviously didnt like what I said. So she punched me flying me backwards. I asked her what her problem was she said 'you' and thats what happened. So practicly over you, but I dont understand why she said I was stealing you away from her. She's delirious." I said

" I'm really sorry." He said

" Stop saying that I'm fine. Or atleast I will be." I responded

He put his arm around me and kissed my temple. I felt a shock run through me. Then I remembered something.

" Did you check which part we got?" I asked

" I totally forgot. Lets check it out before class starts." He stood up and gave me his hand to help me. I took it and lifted myself up.

We walked into the office and went to the bulletin board.

I looked at it. I searched for our name we were at the bottom. I looked next to it and was surprised.

Dirty Dancing " Time of my life" End dance.

" You have got to be kidding me." I said. He laughed

" Thats a pretty complex dance. But with you we'll do it perfect." He said.

" This'll be interesting." I commeted.

He smiled.

We walked to Biology together. I saw people staring. For what reason? I have no idea.

_______________

Biology went in a breeze. I was earger to get to the gym room. Edward and I again walked together there. I heard my cell go off and Clair De' Lune by Debussy played.

I flipped it open.

" Hello." I said

" Hey Bella how are you doing sweetie?" My mothers voice asked

" Mom what did you break?" I asked. Beside me I saw Edward cracka a smile. I smacked him.

" Nothing. Cant I call my daughter?" She asked

" Yeah." I said. I kept walking. Edward followed next to me laughing.

I sighed " Edward shut up." I said.

" Ohhhhhh Bella who's Edward?" My mom asked

" A friend." I said simply.

" Bella you need a boyfriend." She said

I sighed. She always talked about that.

" Dont go there." I said sternly

" So Bella did you try out for dancing who is your partner?" She asked

" Yes and Edward." I said.

" What?" He asked

" Nothing."

" Well Bella have fun.I have to go. Love you honey bye." With that she hung up.

I slipped my phone in my pocket and sighed.

" Your mom sounds like a very happy person. What did she say thatgot you mad?" He asked

Ahh would it hurt to tell him.

" She just crazy. She always tell me I need a boyfriend then turns around and gets protective. Its just nuts." I said

He burst out laughing. I smacked him again.

" Edward shut up its not funny." I said.

"Ahh Bella you cant have a normal life can you?" He asked

I pouted.

"Ahh come on Bella."

I shook my head

" Thats why I like you, your so funny and stubborn." He said

" Yeah make fun of the weak." I commented. I kept walking towards the gym when something hit me flying backwards. I looked up.I saw the meltal pole in between the double doors in the school.

" Bella are you okay?" Edward asked.

" Maybe I shouldlay here forever. Obviously God wants me here." I said. I lifted my head but let it right back down.

" Oww" I said.

" Dont move. How about I take you to the nurse." He said.

" No. Just help me up please." I asked. He gave me his hand and helped me up. I was a bit dizzy and stumbled I started to fall

" Who there." Edward said. He caught me before I fell.

" Alright. Nurse now."? He said.

" I am not moving sorry." I said.

He then lifted me up.

" Please put me down." I begged. He shook his head and kept walking. I laid my head against his shoulder. He opened the door and set me on the cot.

" Can I have an Ice pack?" Edward asked the nurse.

" Of course dear." She said. She gave him the ice pack white he gave to me. I put it on my forehead.

________________

I sat there for a little while. Bu then realized we had to get to the gym. I stood up and Edward looked at me warily.

" Im go." I said

We walked back to the gym. When I walked in I apologized to Mrs. Locke.

" Take a seat you two." She said. We sat on the bleachers like everyone else.

" Alright. You all have your parts right?" She asked. Everyone nodded "Alright then. You all have three monthes til' the performance. I need all of you to work Extra hard. Especially Edward and Bella. You all have the movies I hope for the dances and songs to do it with. Most of you just need the gym but some need the auditorium for some parts." She looked at us " So I want you all to go home watch over eveything and I will see you monday to see how you all are doing. Okay." She said.

We all nodded.

" You may go. Now good luck." She said.

We all stood up and walked out.

"Excited?" He asked

" Very."

This was going to be a great three monthes.

**Authors note- I hope you like it. Review**


	8. Practice

**Authors note- OMC I had a huge scare a lrics website gave me 41 viruses my laptop almost crashed. But god was with me lol. So here you have it. I am probably watching he dirty dancing time of my llife dance a million times. Then when I try to get on and log in its says sorry that page cant load due to a technical glitch. Did it happen to you guys? I felt lost without my fan fiction**

**Disclaimer- Nothin'**

BPOV

" Alright well I think we should start at the beginning." I told Edward.

Currently Edward and I are in the auditorium to practice. It has been a month and a half and we were doing very well.

" Alright well we both obviously know the dance by heart by now." He said.

" I think that we should do the end jump last because that may take a little while to master as we have been doing." I said. He nodded in agreement.

" Alright well lets see how long we can go." He said.

He came up to me and put his arms around my waist. I put mine on his arms. He dipped me down making a half circle by moving me. I turned in his arm and lifted my right arm to put in behind his head. He ran his hand lightly down my arm. He went down to my waist. He grabbed my left hand and spun me out. I made sure to not go on my heels because most of the dance I am almost on my tiped toes. He spun me back in fast and we held out hands together. I took two steps back and he went with me then two steps forward. He spun me around then wrapped his arms around me then turned to face the seats off the stage. I moved my feeet with my arm out moving it gently. He turned me around and I put my hands on his shoulders. He accidentally moved to much forward and I almost went backwards. But he caught me.

"Sorry." He said.

" It's fine." I said. He smiled at me. " Alright how about we start at when we face the chairs off the stage." I said. He nodded.

We did the same position. When he turned around I put my hands on his shoulders and moved towards him. I moved my head forward. I stepped forward and he stepped back. I put my head backward then back up again. He went forward together and I flew back. He bent his knees and I put my left foot out. We turned towards eachother and bent our knees then straightened up. We went to the part before he grinded aganist me. We havent done that and I was nerveous for it. Then we stopped. I put my hands on my knees and Edward sat down and drank his water. I sat down on the floor and slid my heels off. We actually had to make som alterations when The actualy male character did it he went into the crowd after he jump and people danced with his. This time we got rid of the people dancing and he just jumos off adn I run after him after two people help me down. After he lifts me up the dance is done.

" Need some water?" He asked.

" Nah. I'm good." I said

" Seriously have a sip." He hadned his water to me but I didnt take it.

Serously he wanted me to take a sip of his waer bottle. I'll probably pass out by drinking it.

I shook my head 'no'

" Your so damn stubborn Bella." He commented.

" I know. But you love me anyways. I'll be right back." I said. I got up and headed to my locker. I had a frozen water bottle that was melting. I opened my locker and grabbed it. I started drinking it on my way there. I walked in to autitorium. Edward was still sitting down. I climbed onto the stage and shugged my water down.

" Alright. Do you want to stop or go to the beginning to the part where we stopped and try to perfect it." I asked.

" Perfect it." He said

______________

We went over the dance again making it half way through them stopped. We did it atleast six times.

" Well I think that we got that half perfect. I think we should ahh start doing the second part." He said.

" Oh yeah with the grinding part thats going to be a big ball of fun." I joked.

He laughed.

" So hows Tanya." I asked him. I saw him wince at the name.

" Actually. I broke up with her I saw her in bed with Mike Newton at her house." He said

I laughed and he laughed with me. " Edward she wasnt really a winner." I said truthfully

" Yeah. Still holding out for my special girl." He said.

" Who's that. Seriously you talk about how beautiful she is all the time and why cant you just tell me?" I asked

" Dont worry you'll find out soon enough." He said. He stood up and jumped off the stage.

I ran after him.

" Nice jump." I comlimented.

" Thanks"

" To bad you jump like a girl." And with that I darted out of the auditorium and into the halls. I heard Edward chasing after me. I kept running. I was running in heels and he still beat me. I felt his arm wrap around my waist. I fell forward in a twist like motion and he fell on the ground with me ontop of him.

" This is your fault ya know." I said

" Hey you said I jump like a girl." He said

" You do." I argued. He glared at me " Fine you win this time." I said. I got off of him and he got up.

Well all I could think is that I couldnt wait til' we perform for everyone.

**Authors note- Love?Like? Well tell me**


	9. Grind Master

**Authors note- Hello guys. Thank Emilylostblystwilight for giving melyrics fr the song on here because my stupid virus's. This weekend I may not update on Friday or Saturday. Friday. Tiffany and the kids are coming and saturday is my sisters birthday. So maybe at night I will update but not Friday night because I am sharing a room with someone I dont want to bother her with my late night fanfiction habits lol.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

Today was Friday and Edward and I were going to start the second part of the dance. I walked in the auditorium and saw Edward sitting down on the stage.

"Hello you." I said

" Hello how are you?" He asked

" Great. you"

" Fantastic now." He said

What did that mean. I took a deep breath. I was so embaressed to so the grinding part. I almost blushed thinking about it.

" What?" He asked

" Cant we just skip the grinding part and add it when we do the actual performance." I begged. H laughed

" I was hoping so too but what if we mess it up." He said

" Just pretend your in a club." I suggested.

He shook his head smiling. Yeah of course he would want any chance to grind against a girl.

" Alright then lets go." I threw my bag on the floor " Oh master of grinding." I joked.

I set my portable Ipod on the floor and got to the song. I skipped it a little.

" We will start out from the spin then you do what ever you do." I said. He smirked

The music started. He grabbed my hand and twirled me around. He has his hands on my waist and I let my arms hand limp. He moved back then forward and he went against me three times when her pulled away I burth out laughing. I held my sides

"What?" He asked

I could talk I just laughed. The look on his face when he did it was priceless. I wiped the tears from my face and calmed down.

" AHh Edward the look on your face was priceless." I said. He blushed

" Hah I'm not the only one who blushes." I said. " Lets skip that part and save you embaressment. I restart the music.

I put my left on his shoulder and his on my waist and out other hands spun me out then in. We calsped hands and we moved in a circle. We stopped adn he picked me up. I spred my legs straight out. He hand his arm under my leg. He moved in a circle. He set me down and twirled me. We moved our legs together in a motion and he twirled my again. He brought his hand up to his lips and kissed it. We then stopped

" Well that wasnt so bad we got a month to perfect that. Then the catch and we have it all done."I told him. He shook his head " I give you my luck with picking me up." I said.

" I can pick you up yor so tiny." He commented

" Not as small as Alice." I stated

" Nobody under ten years old is Alice's size. So what are you doing this weekend?" He asked

" Well I am working on finding dress. I am going to try and hide it from Alice." I said.

He laughed " Good lucky with that honey." He said jokingly

" Well she's guily trip me into getting a short tight dress," I complained

" Well whats wrong with that." He said as he smiled.I smacked his arm.

" I cant dress in something tight it has to flow out." I explained

" Ahh I see." He said. I rolled my eyes.

" Well goodbye." I grabbed my bag and walked towards my locker. I held on to the lockers and I took my heels off. I stuffed them in my bag. I grabbed my jeans and slipped them on over my shorts. I looked around and I didnt see Edward anywhere.I quickly took off my tanktop and slipped on a black racerback and a grey vest like my black one.

" Strippin' in the hallway. Nice." I heard him say. I blushed and turned around to face him.

" Can I help you?" I asked clearly annoyed.

" Annoyed are you?" He asked

I sighed " Yeah your kinda annoying me what do you need?" I asked

" Well I'm hungry want to get something to eat?" He asked

I looked at my cell phone. five thirty.

" Sure why not. Where?" I asked

" How about you just follow me?" He asked

I nodded. I grabbed my bag and we walked out.

When I got in my car I got my cell out. First I pulled out of the parking lot. I clicked three and it went to home. I watched Edward's car.

" Hello." I heard my fathers voice say.

" Hey dad. I just finished practicing is it alright if I go to dinner?" I asked

" Who with?"

" Edward." I answered

" Fine just be back by eleven." He said

" Got ya bye dad." He said goodbye back and I hung up.

I noticed we were in Port Angelos. I kept driving. He pulled into a parking lot of a resuraunt. I parked and got out. I walked to the door and waited. The door said

Le Bella Italia.

He is so hey he's hot.

Man where are my thoughts.

Edward approached me.

" Your so cheesy Edward." I told him.

" Yeah but you love me anyways." He said with a smirk. I shook my head.

We walked in the resturaunt and a lady came up to us. Her eyes completely.

" Do you need company my break is now?" She asked

" Actually I already have someone." Edward said. He grabbed my hand. I fet a shock wave through my arm I smiled.

The lady looked down and walked us towards a table. We sat in a corner table with two chairs. Edward let my hand go and we sat down.

" So what do you want to drink?" She asked. it was like she was only asking him.

I felt angry. Why was she flirting with him? He's mine. Whoa back it up mind he's not yours.

" Bella?" He asked

"Coke" I said dryly.

" Two please" He said. With that she walked away.

We stayed quiet.

Awkward silence...

" Well this is awkward." He said

I laughed " You read my mind." I said.

___________________

After we got our food we flowed into a comfortable conversation.

When we finished the lady set the bill down. I grabbed it before him.

" Let it go." He warned

"Shut up." I told him. I slipped in cash and gave it back to the lady.

Hah I had power over him with one shut up he is silent.

" You know that wasnt nice." He said as I got my jacket on.

" Oh sorry." I teased

" Your such a tease." He complain. I walked up close to him. Our chests were almost touchingg our faces were two inchs away.

" It could be alot worse." With that I left him standing there stunned. I walked to my car. I heard his footsteps behind me.

I felt confident for once in my life. I didnt know what came over me. I sighed and kept walking.

I felt a hand slip around my waist and twist me around.I came face to face with Edward. He moved his face close to mine. I started breathing heavily.

" Your right it could be alot of worse." He breath blew in my face. He let me go and walked away. I sat there stunned. What the hell happened? I asked myself.

He turned around and looked at me. Then chuckled. He turned back around and walked to his car.

I shook my head and walked to my car. I got in and started the engine. I drove out of the parking lot. I drove and drove. I thought about everything that happened today.

Did Edward maybe like me?. Why would he I mean I am plain and nothing really that special. I rolled my window down and rested my elbow on it and put my head against my hand. I stopped at the light waiting to make a right turn. I looked around me as I waited. I looked at the car beside me and saw smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at the light. It turned green and I stepped on the gas.

________________

I pulled up to my house and got out of my car. I opened the front door and headed towards the family room.

" Hey dad I'm home." I told him.

"Hey have a fun time?" He asked

" Yeah. Umm actually I am going to be out tomorrow just to let you know."I informed him.

" Where you going?" He asked

" Well the dance performance is coming up and I need to go shopping." I told him.

"Alright. Oh call your mom alright"

I nodded and headed upstairs. I set my stuff down and got my cell out. I dialed my moms phone

" Hey Bella. I wanted to talk to you." She said

"Hey mom" I responded

" Everything alright?" She asked

I sighed " Perfect" I said

" Great well I wanted to talk to you about something" she said

" Shoot." I encouraged.

She sighed " Well Phil and I decided to come out and see you perform. You see honey. Phil and I arm moving out to Chicago. Bella after your performance we are going out to Chicago all our stuff is already there and well we want you to come with us." She said

Move. Away from Fork. Away from Edward and the rest.

" Ummm mom. I need to think about this alright?" I asked

" Sure. Sleep well." I hung up my phone.

Moving. She wanted me to come with her to Chicago.

My mom was all over the place. One of the reasons I moved here. I like to settle in one place.

I knew I had to except because she is my mom and I am supposed to go along with it.

I loved living with Charlie though. And I had friends. Something I have never had. Back in Pheonix I had no friends and I wasnt the type to go to your mom for everything. I was always quiet and my friends brought that out of me. I'm happy.

I knew that this decision would be important. I aslo felt bad because of my dad. My mother left him and I dont want to do that to him.

I went to sleep that night with alot of my mind.

**Authors note- Yeah sad right well review**


	10. Ice Skating

**Authors note- Ello. I went ice skating fell on my ass and on my knee. Big bruise. I had four guys making call me signs. Then a guy callin me a loser then bashing into the wall while skating. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer- I own the plot.**

BPOV

I woke up to something bouncing on my bed. I opened my eyes and saw Alice.

Great now she is going to want to go shopping with me.

" Wakey Wakey Bella- bear." She said.

I smacked her with my pillow. " Go away."

" Go shower now." She demanded.

" Make me." I said

"Burn." I heard a familiar velvetly voice say.

I brought the blankets above my head.

" How the hell did you people get in here?" I asked

" Key." Alice said. She grabbed my arm and pulled.

" Owww release." I whined. Instead she gripped tighter. " Oww help."

" Alice let go." I heard Edward say.

" No" she said sternly. I felt my comforter being pulled away

I then felt her pull away from me and my blanket go back over me. I snuggled into the blankets. I felt the bed shift. I looked up and saw Edward. He was looking down at me.

" So Alice dragged me over hear and said you have to go shopping. I didnt tell er' I swear." He said. I laughed

" Well to late." I said.

" I'll protect you. Well while your shopping I will be in a bookstore." He said.

" Lucky you." I muttered. He laughed

________________

Alice and I were in her Porshe and Edward in his Volvo. We were speeding down the highway on are way to the mall.

____________

" Alice for the last time it has to flow it cant be tight." I said.

" Well of you tell me what song you are doing then I will listen." She argued

" No way. Go look at clothes for you. I will try something good." I said. She pouted but left.

I tried on a red flowy dress. It was cut way to low as well as the other ones.

I went to so many stores. I stopped infront of Nordstoms. They had very nice dresses

Looking through the racks. I came acrossa beautiful dress. It was white down the middle then it had blue then brown on the sides. It had a brown colored empire waist and the top was v-neck and white. It had sequins on it. It was speghetti straps and they were brown. It came a inch and a half above the knee. ( DRESS IN PROFILE)

I grabbed my size and went into the dressing room.

" Bella." I heard Alice call.

I got dressed real fast and came out. I walked out and I saw Alice. SHe squeeled

" Thats it its gorgeous. Now you need brown heels." She said.

I checked the price on the dress. It was high but not that bad.I had a job back in pheonix at a aquarium. I made about one thousand dollars. It paid alot I also babysitted ten bucks a hour.

I went to the check out counter and paid for it. We then headed to another store for shoes. I got a pair of brown pumps. The heels were not really thin they were a bit thicker not chunky though. They were brown suede. They were sixty.

" Lets go find Edward at the boring bookstore." Alice said

" Hey.I love reading." I said.

"Or course how could I not know you two are exactly alike." SHe mummbled

I sighed " No were not." I said as we got in the car.

" You guys would be so adorable as a couple." She gushed and I groaned.

She then went on and on about us. I attempted to tune it out but she just talked louder. We pulled up to Barnes and noble.

" You get him and I will wait here." She said. I nodded.

I go out and walked to the door. I opened it and searched the downstairs. Seeing he wasnt down here I went upstairs. I saw him sitting and reading a book. I sat next to him on the small two seat couch.

" Hey." He said

" Alice said to get you." I told him. He laughed

" I have my own car I can go when I want." He stated

" Alright then I will pass it on." I started to get up but he grabbed my arm.

He looked at me " Want to stay with me?" He asked

When he said that it made my heart skip a beat.

" Sure let me just call er'." I grabbed my cell and dialed.

" Bella come on." She whined

I sighed " Actually I am going to stay with Edward. Do you think you can drop my stuff of at my house. Just tell Charlie and put it in my room." I said

" Alright. Have fun and dont do anything I wouldnt do. Actually go ahead and do it." She said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes.

" Alright then bye." I said

" Goodbye cupcake." She said sweetly

" Dont ev-"

She hung up.

" What did she say." He asked

" Nothing but she called me cupcake. Ahh such a weird pixie." I said. He laughed.

He stood up. " Can I take you somewhere?" He asked

" Well you are the DD so where ever you go I am with you." I responded

(a/n: DD = Designated Driver)

He put his book back and we walked to his car. I got in and he started driving around. I ignored the speed. I was already used to it. He pulled up to a building. I read the sign

Artic Ice Area

No way!

I burst out laughing " Are you trying to kill me and plus its empty." I said

" Well Carlisle's brother owns it and I got keys. He said I can go anytime." He said.

" Edward please no. I can dance but not walk or skate." I begged.

He shook his head. He got out of the car. I didnt move. He opened the door for me and grabbed my hand. I didnt move

" Bella. Come on I would never let you fall." He said. I stood up reluctently.

We walked to the enterance and Edward got out.

" What size?" He asked.

"Seven." I said. He handed me a pair of skates and I put them on I put the laces back in forth through the little hooks. I tied them and stood up slowly. Edward already had his on. He reached out for my hand. I put my hand in his and we wlked to the ice. I stopped.

" Come on." He said.

" Please dont let me fall." I said fear evident in my voice.

" I promise."

He gripped my hand tight and he stood od the ice. I walked slowly onto it.

He started to move slowly while I went with him. He was practicly moving me.

_______________

I started to get the hang of it after awhile. I moved my legs back and forth and slid on the ice.

" Want to see something?" He asked. I nodded. He let go of my hand adn skated to the other end.

He sped up and jumped in the air. He did a fricken triple lutz. I stared at him in shock.

" Holy shit." I said.

"Like that. I learned when I was thirteen." He said and he stood next to me.

" Nice." I responded.

I started moving forward and let my legs move back and forth. I kept going and then stopped moving and let my skates slid me. I heard Edward chuckle. I looked back. Big mistake.

I started to fall backwards. But I then felt two arms catch me and set me up.

" Yeah thanks. You distracted me." I said

He chuckled again. I smacked his arm.

" Not funny." I said. I started to go forward again. Going faster with each move.

" Bella." I heard him call. I ignored it. He called my name again. I moved my body around in a small twirl motion them went straight again. I kept my vision forward. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and rest his chin on my shoulder. I kept moving.

APOV

I knew where he was taking her.

I dropped Bella's bag off at her house grabbed Rose and headed to the rink. When we got there we snuck around by the edges. I saw Edward with his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder.

" They are adorable." Rose said

" I know I mean I havent seen Edward this happy in a long time." I stated. She nodded in agreement.

We needed to get them together.

EPOV

I put my arms around her and my chin on her shoulder.

I felt a shock run through my body when I touched her. She kept going. She was practicly pulling me.

I let her go and moved my body in front of her. She looked up at me through her eyelashes. I want to kiss her so bad.

" I'm sorry." I said.

" Fine you win."

I grabbed her hand and we skated around the rink.

Her arm moved a little,she again started to fall. I went to catch her but I only had her one hand. She fell to the ground taking her with me

I fell ontop of her. I put my elbows out so all my weight didnt crush her.

" Sorry." She said.

I heard a small giggle. I turned around. I saw nothing.

" It's alright." I told her.

She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. As If we could see into eachothers souls.I started to lean down. She put her elbows under herself and leaned upwards. Our lips touched. I felt a shock run thorugh me like a live wire. But in the next second I heard a door slam. I pulled away fast and stood up. She had on a shocked expression. She shook her head. I put my hand out and she took it. I lifted her up and steadied her.

" Uhh yeah. We should go. Charlie is probably wondering where I am." She said quietly.

" Of course" I responded. I held her hand and helped her to the ground.

__________

We got our skates off and put them away in silence. It was very awkward.

I locked it up and we walked towards my car. I opened the door for her and she whisperd her thanks.

____________

The drive to her house was so very awkward. We didnt say anything. What was going on in her mind?

BPOV

He kissed me!

That was running through my mind while he was driving.

I could tell by the silence that this was very awkward. It wasnt that I didnt want to kiss him. I did but I didnt want it to weird out our relationship.

To late!

I knew that I liked Edward. My feelings for him went way beyond friendship.

I was confused. Because he kissed me I didnt know if he just did it spur of the moment or if he really liked me.

I dont know why he would like me. I am plain and boring. I would rather sit and read or listen to music then go to a movie with friends. How many people do that?

We pulled up to my house. I turned to him.

" Thanks I had fun." I said

" Your welcome. I guess that I will see you Monday."

I nodded. I opened the door and walked towards the house. It was dark. I checked the time. Nine o'clock.

Charlie was already in bed. I esst upstairs in my room. I had my bags on the floor. I took the dress out and hung it in my closet. I kepy my shoes in the box and also put that in the closet.

I put on a pair of sweats and a tanktop. I got my laptop out and went to check my mail.

_To: Trippin'overair_

_From: ReneeD_

_Hey honey. How is school going? I'm excited to see you_

_no pressure about moving. Get back to me soon_

_Love, Mom_

I almost forgot. Moving

_To: ReneeD_

_From: Trippin'overair_

_Everything is fine. School is great so are my friends_

_I am excited to perform we are going along nicley_

_Cant wait to see you. _

_- Bella_

I sent her a message. I was about to turn the laptop on when someone I-m' d me

_ClassicEC: Hey_

_Trippin'overair- And you are..._

_ClassicEC: Edward Alice gave me your screename._

_Trippin'overair: Oh_

_ClassicEC: I think we need to talk_

_Trippin'overair: Alright. Shoot_

_ClassicEC: About last night... I'm really sorry. I dont want this to weird out our friendship_

_Trippin'overair: It's alright. Im sorry too_

_ClassicEC: Well.I'm going to go to bed. Night_

_Trippin'overair: Night_

_ClassicEC has signed off_

I turned my laptop off.

So he didnt want to kiss me. My heart just broke.

**Authors note- Review**


	11. Important an

**Authors note-**

**I know ya'll hate these but I want to say something**

**I need a small break. I feel so over worked. I want to update and make you all happy but sometimes It's just too much.**

**Give me a few days to get my head together alright. **

**You guys are the best and I hope you are understanding. **

**I promise I will try and make spactacular updates when I am back.**

**So I am sorry but I need a break.**

**- Twilightx28**


	12. I Wont Let You Fall

**Authors note- Hey back so I have two new story Idea's**

**READ!!!!**

**--Bella lives with her parents and her little sister. Renee (her mom) plays favorites with lily (bellas sister) Every since her little sister was born Bella felt alone. Charlie always tried to spend time with her so make up from her mother. Finally Charlie has had enough of favorites and gets a divorce with her. He takes Bella and they move to New York. Whats happens when Bella makes new friends and meets Edward will she get another chance to start over and maybe find love.**

**--Bella's family is rich and she uses it to her advantage. Her parents think she needs a change. For the summer they go to Oregon to spend time with Carlisle and Esme her parents friends. Bella is made to help them out with things during the summer. She also meets Edward and Alice. Carlisle and Esme's children. What she never realized is that she would love it so much.**

**GO IN PROFILE TO VOTE FOR ONE OF THEM**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.**

BPOV

Two weeks til' the competiton.

We recently found out we are combining with others schools competetion. So since we have the biggest auditorium we are going to compete there.

There are two other schools beside us.

Edward and I practicly mastered the dance now we had to work on the jump. We were going to be using gym mates so if one of us fell it woldnt hurt as bad.

I walked in gym. Mates were laid out in one straight line on the gound they were pushed together so it was even. Edward was sitting on the bleachers drinking water.

I walked up to him " I think you need to talk to this girl your crushing on your looking miserable dude." I joked.

He stood up " Oh really. Should I." He said. I nodded

Lately my head has been somewhere else. I made the desision to go with my mom to Chicago. I knew that I had to di it for her. I told her that if we move from Chicago I am coming back to Fork but she said that this may be a last move. She was already living there.

" Bella. Everything alright?" He asked as he waved a and in front of my face.

I shook my head " Alot on my mind." I stated

" Like..." He trailed off

Well he was going to find out anyways

" Well my mom called about a month ago. She wants me to move to Chicago with her. She is flying out from there to see me. She all but practicly begged me to come live with her. So I told her I would. But I also said if she moved again I would come back here. SHe said this is probably a last move so the night of the dance after we get this done I am leaving." I said. I looked up at him. He looked upset almost angered.

" Oh...Well lets get to work." He said. I nodded

Things were a little awkward after out kiss. He was actually my first kiss. Pathetic huh.

Nice...

RPOV

It had been a month and they are not together. Alice as in her room

" Alice you just had to slam the door in the rink. Everything is awkward with them now." I said

She glared at me " Well I thought it would leave them wanting more. I guess I was wrong." She said. She tapped her chin.

" We need a new plan." She said

" How about we leave it. Seriously we shouldnt push them let them go at there own pace." I said

She pouted but then nodded.

Nice...

BPOV

Edward was in the middle of the mat and I was at the end

" I wont drop you." He said

I took a deep breath. I started running towards him he had his arms out to catch me I was in the air for abot a second when I dropped. He gripped my waist so I wouldnt fall.

__________

We did that all day then all week and we still could get it.

We had three more days.

" When I jump grip my waist a little then move your hands to my hips." I said

" I guess we could try that."

I moved back and ran. I did a small jump and he lifted me.

FINALLY.

It worked. I made sure my legswere together and straight out. He brough me down and smiled.

" We did it. Well you figured it out but yeah. Lets try it more." He said

We kept going and were doing it perfect.

Then we headed to the auditorium to do it all together.

When we cut it in half it was hard to get the last move of the first part then the beginnning of the second part

___________________

" I am out of breath." I said and I laid on the stage ground. Edward sat next to me.

" Yeah" He panted " So am I" He finished

" Want some water?" I asked. He nodded. I handed him my water bottle. He chugged about half of it down. It was full to begin with. He put the cap back on and handed it back

" Thanks." He said

" Anytime."

He sighed "So are you excited to move?"

" Well. Kinda. I really want to stay here with Charlie. Also with the others and you. I never really had friends. In Pheonix I was all but practicly invisable. It's nice to have friends." I told him " It's just that I love my mom but I hate traveling around. I like to settle in one place. I mean she is dead set on me going to design school after highschool. We were fighting about it all summer and now and she's probably going to win. I wanted to go to NYU college and when I graduate I want to write in the paper it has been my dream for the longest time." I finished

" Well I dont know how you feel so I cant say I do. I am actually planning to go to NYU for medical classes to become a doctor like my father." He responded.

" Well that sounds simple enough. You can do what you want." I said "Atleast one of us can be happy." I finished.

" You'll end up happy. How about I steal you away." He joked

" Please." I begged

He chuckled and put his arm around me holding me close. I still felt the spark.

I felt him kiss the top of my head.

" Everything has its own way of working out." He said.

" Yeah" I agreed

" So you ready for Friday night?" He asked

I nodded "I'm excited to see how everything goes. Hopefully I wont trip." I joked at the last part.

He laughed "I'll catch you. Hey do Rose and Ali know your leaving?" He asked

" Yeah." I said. I looked up. I didnt understand why he looked at me like that. As if he could see into my soul. I looked back at him. He started leaning down but them my phone rang. I turned my head away and stood up. I walked to my bag my heels clicking as I went. I grabbed my phone

" Hello." I asked

" Hey Bella. I was wondering do you have all your things packed for Friday?" She asked. I sighed

" Yes mom. Well I have to go." I said

" Everything alright?" She asked

" Fine. But I'll see you Friday. Bye." With that I hung up.

She had been constantly calling me reminding me that I was leaving. It was bad enough already. Why torture me?

I walked back over to Edward. He stood up

" Who's that?"

" My mom. She keeps find a way to remind me that I'm leaving. It's starting to piss me off." I said.

" Sorry" He said

" Not your fault." I told him "We'll I guess I will see you tomorrow." I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

" Yeah. See ya." He said

EPOV

I watched as she walked out of the auditorium with those super short shorts and heels.

I wanted to kiss her so bad. Atleast I got one kiss outta her.

I need to stop her from getting on that plane.

What ever it takes. Is what wen through my mind

**Authors note- Like it well I hope you have sen the dirty dacing- time of my life. On yourtube so if you havent watch it! you have to. REVIEW AND DONT FORGET TO VOTE FOR ONE OF THOSE STORIES **


	13. Time of my Life

**Authors note-READ!!!!!!!!!**

**I am so sorry about the confusion. I metioned kissing. I forgot to post chapter ten then the authors note GO READ THE CHAPTER. it has the link to her dress. Its called Ice-Skating and its before the authors note I posted the first chapter of my new story **

**Another Chance**

**Those who voted for the second one. I will post that after I finish ****Blue Tide****.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

BPOV

I was as nervous as hell. Currently in a airport to pick up Phil and my mom.

I saw her poke through the crowd of people and come come towards me.

" Bella." She exclaimed. I gave her a hug.

" How are you sweetie?" She asked

" I'm alright how about you two?"

Phil answered first " Im good". My mom said the same.

I drove back to the house. We talked a little but mostly silence. Renee broke that immediatly

" So is this guy cute Bella?" She asked

I blushed " You'll see him dont worry." I said.

She laughed

I parked the car in the gravel and got out. Them not far behind.

I pushed open the front door. My mom gasped. I look at her.

" Whats wrong?" I asked. She had her hand over her mouth

" He didnt change anything." She said.

" Yeah. Come on in." I said. They both stepped in. I saw Charlie emerge from the family room. Of course.

" Hello Renee." He said " Phil" He finished. He shook both there hands. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

I heard a car honk outside

" Well I gotta head out guys. Alice is here I will see you tonight. You all got the front row on the left." I said. I gave them each a hug. Even Phil.

I got to the car.

" Hey Alice." I said as I hopped in the car

" I am so excited I finally get to find out what dance. I am so excited so is the rest of my family. Arent you excited." She said in a rush

" Yes I am." I said. We drove to her house. She was talking the whole time.

_____

I walked in her house and saw Esme and Carlisle.

" Dont even try she wont crack." Alice said

" Well Bella maybe I could soften you with a cookie." Esme asked

I laughed

" You will find out what we are doing in two hours." I said.

____

We went up to Alice's room she locked the door. I saw Rosalie sitting on her bed.

" Hey"

" Hello. Okay now sit and we are going to do your hair and makeup. Hair up or down?" They asked

" Down." I said

Afer that was said they got to work.

The pulled at my hair for awhile. It hurt. But it looked very nice. It hung down in curls down my back.

They did my face. They didnt put any foundation or blush on. Foundation because of the light on me and blush. Well I produced that myself.

They put on dark blue eye liner adn brown eye shadow. I had some clear gloss on.

" Alright get dress and be careful." They said

I nodded.

All my clothes were in her bathroom.

I slipped on my dress. It looked as beautiful as ever (Dress in profile. I repeat). I slipped on my brown suede heels. I smoothed my dress out anf walked out of the bathroom. I heard two gasps

" What?" I asked

Alice squeeled " You are gorgeous." She said

" You look beautiful Bella." They said.

I walked down the stairs.

" Hey where's Edward?" I asked

" He left a half hour ago." Rose said. I nodded

I saw Esme and Carlisle at the bottom of the stairs.

" Bella you look gorgeous." Esme said. I blushed

" Thank you." I said.

_______

Alice, Rosalie and I drove in Alice's Porshe. Jasper and Emmett were already there considering they drove Edward there. Esme and Carlisle took his Mercedes.

We drove to our school. The parking lot way packed. People parked along streets. Since I was performing we got a special spot. We got out of the car and walked.

" Alright I'll see you guys soon." I said

" I'm really gonna miss you Bella." Alice said. I gave her a hug

" Lets wait until I se you next for goodbye's." I said quietly

They nodded. I walked back stage.

There were twelve couple's dancing. Including ours.

I saw Edward sitting in a chair.

He had on black pants and a blue shirt it was short sleeve and had a v-neck. The blue matched my dress. I walked to where he was and sat down next to him.

" Hey." I said. He looked up at me

" Hello." He said. His eyes ran up my body " Your dress is beautiful." He commented

" Well your not looking so bad yourself handsome."I teased. He laughed

I heard Mrs. Locke talking

" I would like to welcome all of you who are hear. We have three schools competing in various types of couples dancing. We had twelve couples. These are all the couples. Eric Yorkie and Angela Webber. Taylor Green and Ashley Cortinski. Jane Bouda and Logan Bloom. Carmen Platt and Sarah Plour. Nick Thompson and Heather Read. Tyler Crowley and Lucy Rult. Tiffany Blanch and Jeremy Dzienski. Sam Anderson and Lance Plot. Tom Blutch and Sarah Andrews. Larry Glass and Emma Scott. Vanessa Motz and Jackson Wrath and Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. Those are the couples and the order of the dancing. Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan are the closing act. I hope you enjoy." Mrs. Locke said. She walked off stage and went behind the curtain. Edward and I sat on the side of the stage. We could see everyone but they cant see us.

Edward and I sat talking and listening to each music. A few couples tripped over eachother. Which was hilarious.

There were two more rountines.

" Well you better get to the other side." I told him

"Yup. We'll lets give them our best." He said. He gave me a small hug and left.

The last rountine was dancing to Shake it by Metro Station. Wow horrible choice.

The guy went out

" Alright next this is the last rountine. They worked really hard. This is one of my favorites." She said.

She walked off stage and winked at me. I smiled. I stood up and took a deep breath.

I walked out into the middle of the stage. I looked straight out. The music started.

(a/n: Here we go guys this is it)

Edward walked slowly to me. I heard people cheer and a loud whistle from where my mom was sitting.

(a/n: I am putting the lyrics first then the moves. Its obviously all together with the moves. I just cant put it together)

_Boy: "Now I've had the time of my life No I never felt like this before Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you "_

_Girl: "'Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you" _

_Boy: "I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone To stand by me"_

_Girl: "We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical fantasy" _

_Both: "Now with passion in our eyes There's no way we could disguise it secretly So we take each other's hand 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency"_

_Boy: "just remember" _

_Girl: "You're the one thing" _

_Boy: "I can't get enough of "_

_Girl: "So I'll tell you something "_

_Both:"This could be love because"_

_Both: "I've had the time of my life No I never felt this way before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you 'Cause I've had the time of my life And I've searched through every open door 'Til I found the truth And I owe it all to you" _

_Girl: "With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know" _

_Boy: "So we'll just let it go Don't be afraid to lose control"_

_Girl: "Yes I know whats on your mind When you say: "Stay with me tonight." "_

_Boy: "Just remember You're the one thing Girl: I can't get enough of "_

_Boy: "So I'll tell you something _

_Both: "This could be love because" _

_Both: "'Cause I had the time of my life No I've never felt this way before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you 'Cause I've had the time of my life And I've searched through every open door Till I found the truth and I owe it all to you "_

_Boy: "Now I've had the time of my life No I never felt this way before "_

_Girl: "Never Felt this way" _

_Boy: "Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you "_

_Both: "'Cause I had the time of my life And I've searched through every open door Till I've found the truth and I owe it all to you "_

_Both: "cause I've had the time of my life No I've never felt this way before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you "_

He walked up to me and put his arms around me. I put my arms on his arms. He grabbed my waist then my other hand. He dipped me back the moved me around in a half cirle move. I put my face up so we were facing. He turned me around. We were facing the crowd. He brought my arm up behind his head then ran his hand down my arm. I brought it back down and he grabbed my hadn with his other. He twirled me out fast then back in. People cheered. He grabbed my hands. I moved back he went forward. I went forward he went back. We straightened out legs then he twirled me. Grabbed my hands and we pushed apart a little. He put his arms arouns my waist then twirled me. He grabbed my left hand with his right. We faced the crowd. Moving forward then backwards. I put my arms on his shoulder. I smiled. I moved forward then back as I threw my head back then straightened out. We both went forward twice. We moved to the left and moved our feet out. My heels clicked on the wood. We moved out feet to the right. We bent our knees then straightened out. We turned out from eachother then faced. We grabbed eachothers hands. We flipped outwards and twirled. Then our hands on our arms. He twirled me then I him. We put our arms around eachother again. He twirled me in few ways. Then he faced me twirled me again and I put my arms above my hand holding them together then apart. I moved me head bac and forth. I put my hands on hsi shoulders. He had my hand and twirled me in a circle. Then held hands we moved our legs together. My dress shook with me as we moved. He twirled me then brought me in. We then moved around in a circle. We stretched our arms our and moved them with our elbows bent. He put his arm around my waist and mine around his neck. We moved in a circle. He twirled me out then brought my close. We stayed face to face listening to the loud cheering. He moved so he was in my spot them twirled me out then in again. He twirled me out then we took eachothers hands. We faced the crowd real fast. Then the same the other way. He twirled me around. Next the grinding. He brought me close and I blushed. He grinded against me and people went 'wooo'. He moved us out and we moved together smoothly. We moved in a circle then he picked me up. He put his arms under my leg. I spread my legs out straight out. He moved me in a circle. People cheered. He let me down twirled me twice and kissed my hand. Then he ran and jumped off the stage.

Maybe he doesnt jump like a girl. He walked smoothly through the crowd. I saw people stand up. Oh my god. They actually started doing the dance. I saw Edward laughed. He turned and faced me. He moved him amrs with his less as he got closer. He looked at me and I nodded. I saw two guys appear.

I didnt know who they were but I let them lift me anyways. People watched in awe.

I took a deep breath adn ran towards him. I did a fast jump and he lifted me. I spread my legs out straight as well ass my arms straight and out. People whistled and yelled. He let me down ad hugged me to him. He kissed my temple. The music kept going as we walked back to the stage. We walked up the stairs and met together again. We held hand and bowed. They still cheered. We walked off stage.

(a/n: I had to pause the youtube video and type all moves. ahh man)

" That was great." He said

" I cant believe people actually got up and danced." I said. He laughed

" Yeah." He said.

Mrs. Locke came up to us

" You guys that was absolutely amazing and the jump. Fabulous job." She said.

We thanked her. She walked on stage.

" That was quiet a show. Well we will give the judges a minute." She said.

We waited for the judges to go. One of them stod up and handed a not to Mrs. Locke. She opened it and smiled big.

" The winner ofthe contest is... ISABELLA SWAN AND EDWARD CULLEN." She yelled.

Everyone screamed and I forgot how to move. I felt Edward tug my arm. I shook my head.

We walked out.

" You guys deserved it." She said in the mic. She handed Edward the trophe. He wrapped his arm around me.

____________

Everything quieted down and we went behind the stage. I saw the Cullens and my parents running towards me. Alice grabbed me

" OH MY GOD. I would of never thought you guys did amazing." She screeched. SHe let me go and went to Edward. He laughed and patted her back.

Esme, Carlisle, Renee, Phil adn Charlie looked at us wide eyed.

" What?" We asked at the same time

We were bombarded by "That was fabulous" " I cant believe you were that good" "Wow"

We laughed.

Our parents left it was just us.

" I'm gonna miss you Bella." Rose said. I stood up and gave her a hug.

" It wont be the same. Without you we arent complete in our little family." Alice commented. I gave her a hug. As well as Emmett.

I saw Edward emerge with a sad smile.

EPOV

This was it...

She was leaving and there was nothing I could do about it.

I would miss her so much.

Renee asked for me to drive her to the airport. I saw her

" Bella" I called. She looked at me and came up to me.

" Yeah?" She asked

" You parents asked me to drive you to the airport." I said.

" Oh" Her face fell.

BPOV

Way to make this harder. He drove me to my house. He grabbed my bags as I changed clothes.I put on a pair of jeans and a plain black long sleeve shirt ith converse.

____________

We drove the the airport in silence.

He helped me with my bags. We put them through the machine after them being checked.

I heard my mom calling.

This was it...

I was really leaving him. This was the last time. I had to make a choice

I could walk on the plane with my mom and Phil. Or stay here with Charlie and my friends and be happy like I have been these past monthes.

Did I want to throw it away as if it were nothing.

It wasnt nothing.

I fell in love with someone and I didnt mean to and I would never know.

I heard my mom call me. She was by the door. I looked up at Edward. I actually saw tears in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him. He gripped his arms tightly around me. Tears flowed freely down my face.

" I got to go." I said as I pulled away.

He looked at me and nodded.

I turned away.

Away from love

Away from my friends

Away from my dad

Away from Everything I love

**Authors note- So does she leave or does she go. Stand by for the next chapter**


	14. About my Happiness

**Authors note- Einy meaney miney moe really helped my decision. I find out a way to do what I wanted and to do what you all wanted so yeah. Sorry for the late chapter. I GOT MORE VIRUSES. I think somebody from fanfiction is sending me viruses to there compuer to my laptop. who ever is better stop or updates will be gone story over. Another virus in this laptop that is from this website I will stop updating to bad so sad. Well read**

**Disclaimer- I dont own anything. (and better not own anymore viruses)**

BPOV

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ my mind screamed at me.

I walked over to Renee

" Ready to leave?" She asked

I heard her but I didnt pay attention.

Why am I leaving?. I thought

To make my mother happy. Thats why I moved to Forks in the first place. To make her happy. Now I am leaving to make her happy. What about my happiness. Doesnt that matter at all.

It's my life.

The reason I am moving is because my mother. Is that good enough reason? It should be but to me it definatly isnt.

" I'm not going." I said outloud

" What?" She asked surprise in my voice.

" I'm not going. I came here to make you happy and now I am leaving to make you happy. What about my happiness mom. This isnt what I want. I want to stay here. I'm not going. I'm sorry." I told her.

So I walked away from her. More like ran. I didnt care about my bags or anything. I needed to find Edward.

I ran out the airport enterance and stopped. I saw Edward. He was walking to his car. I followed him without saying anything. I was right behind him. I raised my hand and tapped his shoulder. He turned around. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Bella. Arent you supposed to be boarding your plane." He said in surprise.

" No" I said. I wiped the tears from my eyes (When did they get there?) " I-I cant go." I said

" Why not?" he asked

" Because. I cant leave you. I cant just forget everything that happened never happened. I need you in my life. I like you alot well more than that. Maybe its love but that doesnt matter. I need you in my life." I told him.

He put his arms around me and leaned down. I went on my toes and leaned up. I captured his lips with mine. Our lips moved insync with eachothers. He pulled away and smiled

He wrapped his arms tighter around me. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. Our faces were leveled with eachothers. I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. I pulled away and jumped down

He chuckled " Dont you need your bags?" He asked

" Forgot about that. Well I may have to go shopping for a few things until she sends my stuff back. If she does." I said

" Why wouldnt she?" He asked

" Well I told her that I moved here for her and now I am leaving for her. I said what about my happiness. I told her I wasnt leaving." I said

"For me?" He asked

" For you." I stated

" You want to know a secret?" He asked

I nodded

" I was going to break up with Tanya even before I saw her with another guy. I like you alot too." He said

I smiled " For me." I copied

" For you." He said back. He kissed me once more.

I pulled back from him. He let me go and grabbed my hand. We walked to his car. He opened the door for me and I stepped in. He closed it and jogged to the other side. He got in and grabbed my hand.

_______

" So your house?" He asked

I nodded

Moments later we pulled up. I got out and went to the front door. I walked in quietly and headed for the family room. I saw my dad. He wasnt watching t.v. He looked sad.

" Dad?" I asked

He looked up " Bells!" He said surprised. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

" I though you left forever." He said

" I couldnt go." I stated

He laughed " Good because I would miss you. And your friends would miss you."He said while motioning to Edward.

" Is it okay if I sleepover at Alice's. I dont have clothes and I know she has some in my size for unknown reasons." I said. He nodded

______

We pulled up to the Cullens mansion. I got out of the car. Edward looked upset he that I opened the door myself. I grabbed him hand and we walked in the house. I whispered for him to be quiet. I walked up the stairs to Alice's room. I opened it and saw her. She was crying and her face was in her hands.

" Hey Alice I was wondering if you had any pajamas?" I asked

She stood up " Yeah sure Bella...BELLA." She screamed at my name.

She ran to me and put her arms around me " I thought you were leaving" She said

" Well your brother made that rather hard." I stated with a laugh. I heard Edward laughed behind me. Alice pulled back and looked at us. Then she looked at our intertwined hands. She squeeled

" Edward I love you." She said

" Uhh why?" He asked

" Because your charm made Bella stay." She said in a 'duh' tone

" Whats going on?" I heard a motherly voice say.

I turned around. I saw Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett and Jasper.

" Bella dear arent you supposed to be on plane?" Esme asked

I shook my head 'no' "I could leave your 'charming' son as Alice said." I told her. They all smiled

" Your practicly twins I knew you would be together sometime." Rose said.

They all laughed " Ha ha so funny." I said

" So Bella you needed clothes?" Alice asked in a chipper voice

" Yeah. All my clothes are going to Chicago."I said

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to her closet.

" Here." She said

" Whats all that." I asked motioning to the corner of her closet

" I bought a few outfits for you just in case." She said innocently.

I went to her bathroom. She gave me boyshort underwear and a blue lace bra. Only Alice. I slipped that on first. She gave me black shorts and a three quarter sleeve dark blue shirt with a scoop neckline. I put it on and grabbed my dirt clothes.

" Hey Alice where should I put my dirty clothes?" I asked her

" Oh the laundry room in downstairs left of the kitchen. You wont miss it." She said. I nodded

I headed downstairs. It was dark but I could see. I went through the kitchen and saw the laundry room. There was a basket that was labled 'Clothes that need cleaning'. I put my clothes in there and went back into the kitchen. I went to the cabinet and grabbed a glass. I filled it with ice andwent to the fridge. I grabbed a coke and opened it. I poured it in the glass and threw the can out.

I saw Esme come in the kitchen

" Hello Esme." I said

" Hello dear how are you?" She asked

" I am great and you?" I asked

She smiled " Very happy"

" Glad to hear."

" You make him very happy you know." Esme said

" He makes me happy." I stated with a smiled

" I'm glad. He needs someone to talk to. The others are different from him you know all loud and he is so quiet. He used to always be in his room. Now hes not and I thank you for that." She said.

I gave her a hug " I thank you." I said

" Why?" She asked

" He was raised very well." I said. I pulled away and smiled.

" Thank you. Well I am heading off to sleep. Goodnight." She said

" 'Night." I told her. She walked out of the kitchen. I smile and turned around. I then felt two familar arms wrap around me. I smiled and turned around. Edward placed a small kiss on my neck. I giggled

" What are you doing?" I askeed

"Mmmm nothing." He said against my neck.

" Well I got to go see Alice before she kills me." I stated. He chuckled and lifted me up bridal style

" Edward put me down." I said

" No" He said

I had my drink in my hand and he carried me towards the stairs. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

He carried me up the stairs and all the way down the hall to his room. He opened his door and slammed it with his foot. He then set me down on his bed against the headboard. He let me go and sat down on the other side. I sipped my drink for awhile just to annoy him. He grabbed it and put it on his end table

" Hey" I protested

" Your just trying to agrivate me." He stated. I Iaughed.

" Hey Edward?" I asked

" Yes Bella?"

" I am just curious. You dont have to answer me. But how did you parents die?" I asked

He sighed " It alright I'll tell you. Well you see my mother was young when she had me. She was only nineteen. My father was head over heels in love with her. He got a job and bought a house to support her after I was born. When I was six a strange guy came to my home. He shot my dad and beat my mother to death. The weird thing was is that they never found his body. I knew he was shot I saw it. But they think he got away." He said. I looked up at him. He had tears in his eyes. I reached my arms up and wiped his tears.

" They were great parents and so are Esme and Carlisle dont get me wrong. It's just sometimes I wish they were here. I know they would love you." He said. I put my head on his chest.

" Well your mom would be proud. And your father. Where ever he is." I said.

" Yeah."

I closed my eyes and he ran his hands up and down my back.

Life, isnt it great

**Authors note- Like love well I bet you love it. She didnt leave. I wonder where Edward's dad is... Only one person knows...ME**

**Well Review.**


	15. EMMETT!

**Authors note- Well next. These next few chapters are going to be pure sweetness. I need Ideas guys. For fun activities for them so I dont go crazy and you lose interest until I drop the bomb in the story. Yup A BOMB. I need to spice it up. BUT I NEED FUN IDEAS.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing (remember give me fun Ideas in a review of a PM)**

BPOV

I woke up to the warmth of Edward's arms wrapped around my body. I smiled and moved my body closer to him. His arms tightened around me.

" Good morning." He said

" Mornin'." I mummled.

He buried his head in the crook of my neck. His breath tickled my neck. I heard a giggle beside me then a loud horn. My head went up in alarm knocking against Edward's head.

"Ow." We said

I heard laughing. I opened my eyes and saw everyone by his door. Even Carlisle and Esme. I groaned

" Ughh. Cant I sleep around here. Last time I slept over Emmett sat on me cutting of all my circulation." I told them

" Are you sure you were sleeping. Or were you locking lips and playing tonsil hockey." Emmett said. I went to jump off the bed but Edward held me back.

" Not worth it." He said

" I'm gonna kill you Emmett." I told him

"Ooo scary." He said. I glared at him and got out of Edward bed. I walked out of he door smacking Emmett arcoss the head

" Oww. God that hurt. Teach her how to punch good ehh Eddie." Emmett said. Edward then smacked him. He muttered and ow before darting past me down the stairs. He hit my shoulder and I fell back landing on the floor.

"I think I belong here. THANK YOU GOD." I said. Yelling the last part.

I heard chuckling.

" Ha ha laugh at the weak." I said dryly. I stood up. I felt his arm encircle my waist.

He turned my body around and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back eagerly.

" AHHH MY EYES THEY BURN AHHHHH ESME CARLISLE I NEED BLEACH I NEED BLEACH CODE RED CODE RED." I heard Emmett yell. I pulled away slightly panting.

"Emmett." I scolded

" Dont look at me. My innocent eyes. I feel dirty." He whined. I laughed and grabbed Edward's hand.

We walked to the kitchen. All eyes on us

" What?" Edward asked

" Code red equals making out in public in this house. Code Blue is something broke" Rosalie informed me. I blushed

" So Emmett yells code red when you-" Edward started but Esme cut him off

" Enough children. I dont want to know what happens behind closed doors." She said

I heard Emmett come running down the stairs. He went to get in the middle of us but Edward and I were holding hands. He ran into our arms. They broke apart and Edward and I fell backwards. I tryied to break my fall with my hands but my left wrist make a crunch noise. I gasped from the pain. I heard laughing.

" Emmett. I am going to kill you." Edward said.

"Oww" I whined.

" Bella are you okay?" I heard Edward worried voice say.

I gasped again " My... Wrist." I rasped.

It hurt like hell. Like someone put it through a meat grinder.

" Carlisle." Edward called

" Yes Edwar- What happened." Carlisle asked

Edward sighed " Her wrist... Emmett." Edward told him.

" Bella." Carlisle asked

" Yeah"I rasped

" one to ten how much does it hurt?" He asked

" One hundred. IT HURTS LIKE HELL." I yelled the last part

I heard Edward sigh and the rest laugh

" Okay, okay. Edward can you pick her up bring her to the couch?"

I started to get up " I can get up." I told them. I was about to get to my feet when I got dizzy. I started to fall back again.I felt two familar arms catch me and lift me up. I laid my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

I felt a soft surface under me and the arms dissapear.

" Im gonna try not to hurt you Bella." Carlisle said. I nodded. He picked up my hand. I let out a small gasp at the pain.

" Emmett you are so dead." Edward said

" It was an accident. Bella- Boo bear I am soo sorry." He said.

" Call me that again and I will kick your ass." I said.

Edward chuckled and held my other hand.

" How bad is it Bella." He asked.

I squeezed it hard to let him feel how it felt.

" Oww Bella." He whined

" You wanted to know." I snapped. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I relaxed.

I looked back at Carlisle. He looked worried

" Okay well. When you hit your wrist and did whatever you did it snapped out of place and broke also. Its swelling but I have to snap it back into place. It will hurt alot." He said

" Just do it." I said.

" HEY EDDIE MAKE OUT WITH HER WHILE HE DOES IT." Emmett yelled

" So I can scream in pain while he is kissing me.I dont think so." I told him.

Edward rolled his eyes.

" You ready Bella?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. I grabbed Edward's hand and gripped it tight.

Carlisle took hold of my wrist. I closed me eyes.

Next I felt searing pain. I did the only thing I could. I screamed. Loud.

" Shit." I yelled out. I felt the bone snap back into place. I felt tears run down my eyes.

" Done."

" Yeah. Thanks Carlisle that was a breeze." I said to him.

" Sorry. Well I am going to get a brace. I have to run to the hospital unless you want to come with..." He trailed off

I laughed " Yeah right. Just go get the brace please." I asked. He nodded and left. Edward knelt next to me and wiped my tears away.

" I thought you broke my hand. You got a tight grip for a small girl." He said. I laughed.

He leaned down and kissed my lips gently. I wrapped my right arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Our lips moved insync with eachothers. He brought his hand up to my cheek. I smiled into the kiss. I pulled away and saw all of them staring at us.

" Why are you staring at us?" I asked

Emmett turned his head to the side. Still staring at us.

" Do you enjoy watching you brother make out with a girl?" I asked

They looked at us as if we were aliens. I shrugged and pecked Edward's lips.

I laid back against the couch and sighed. Edward sat next to me on his coffee table. He lifted me wrist up and placed a soft kiss on it. I smiled and closed my eyes. We stayed in silence for awhile. I then heard there front door open and close.

" I'm back." I heard Carlisle say. I opened my eyes. Edward moved and Carlisle took his place.I sat up. He took my wrist and put the brace on, fastening the velcro and some of the clasps.

" Take it easy with this alright. And Emmett, son. Watch where you are going." He said. Emmett nodded and put his head down.

Carlisle left and Edward picked me up.

" What are you doing?" I asked

" Nothing much."

He carried me up the stairs and into his bedroom. He shut the door, locked it and set me on his bed. He laid next to me. I put my head on his chest and he ran his hands through my hair.

What were we. Was I his girlfriend. I dont know...

" Hey Edward?" I asked while looking up at him.

" Yes?"

" What are we? as in relationship wise." I asked

He smiled " Well..." He trailed off " Bella. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked

" Yes."

He kissed the top of my head.

Life is good. Well, except when your boyfriends brother breaks you wrist.

**Authors note- REMEMBER I NEED FUN IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS.**

**~Review**


	16. Alice's Dare

**Authors note- Hello. A part of this story was an idea from a reviewer **babylopez2008

**So thanks for the Idea**

**Disclaimer- I own your mom**

BPOV

We all hung around the house for awhile. Carlisle as Esme were on the couch

" Lets play truth or dare." Alice said.

We groaned

" Hey." She scolded

____

We sat in a circle. Alice went first

" Jasper truth or dare?" She asked

He sighed " Dare."

Se grinned " I dare you to peck Emmett on the lips." She said. I heard Esme and Carlisle laugh

" Uhhh no." He said

Alice glared

" Emmett I am not gay you say anything and I will kill you." Jasper said. Emmett looked scared

Jasper leaned in and kissed him fast.

" Ughh Alice." Emmett whined. She grinned

Jasper started " Okay Rose truth of dare?"

" Truth." She said simply.

" Hmm. Is it true that in 5th grade you were the one that loosened the bolts on the teachers chair and she fell breaking her back?" He asked

Rose nodded. We burst out laughing.

" Okay truth of dare Bella?"

" Truth." I said she snickered

" Well. I'll do something easy then. Is it true Edward is your first kiss?" She asked

" Yup." I said.

Edward looked at me " Really?" He asked. I nodded

" Okay. Truth or dare Alice." I said

" Why dare of course." She said

I smiled " On monday at school you have to run around naked outside for atleast two minutes and you have to scream. Freedom and you have to run around everywhere." I said.

I turned and saw Carlisle with horror in his eyes. I laughed

Her smile dropped " No please no." She begged

" Yes Alice." I said. SHe groaned

" Edward truth or dare?" She asked

He sighed " Dare." He said

" Hmm. Well I dare you to makeout with Bella for three minutes right in front of our parents right now." She said

" Why punish me?" He asked.

I blushed " Alice come on." I said.

" Pucker up Eddie." Rose said. I groaned.

Edward turned towards me and leaned down. He captured his soft lips with mine. He put his arms around my waist as he deepened the kiss. We kissed eachother eagerly, lips moving insync with eachothers. I heard giggling. We ignored it and kept going. I tilted my head to the side a bit as Edward did the same but the opposite side. Edward deepened the kiss more and I fought the urge to wrap my arms around him and pull him close.

" Time." Alice said. We broke away.

" Wow you two didnt even need to breathe. You need to teach me that." Emmett said " Three minutes wow." He finished.

Edward and I stayed quiet trying to calm our ragged breathing. He took my hand and kissed it gently.

" Okay moving on." Edward said.

Alice laughed and looked at Carlisle and Esme.

" You guys okay. I thought after the first minute you were going to pass out." She said with a laugh.

They both stood up.

" Umm never thought I would see my quiet son do that but we are going. Have fun." Esme said as she left

" Thanks Alice." I said

____________

Later that day Edward convinced me to go Ice-skating again. Even to know it was closed he took advantage of his key.

When we got there Edward tied my laced because of my left hand.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

" I would never let you fall." He said

We walked out on the ice. It was easier this time although I used my right hand to grip his.

When I fully got the hang of it we went in graceful circles around the rink while holding hands.

" Are you having fun?" He asked. I nodded

" Thank you." I said.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

" Do you think your parents now hate me?" I asked against his lips.

" No. I wish I didnt have to have my first makeout session with my girlfriend in front of my parents but Alice..." He trailed off.

"mmmhmm." I said. His arms wrapped tight around me as he kissed my.I ran my right hand through his soft bronze hair.

" Hey Bella?" He asked

" What?"

" Do you think you could do the end jump on ice?" He asked

I pondered the thought " Possibly."

He smirked " Wanna try?"

" You better not let me fall." I said. He nodded.

He went to the middle as I went to the end. I moved my legs forward. I came close to him and made a small jump. I felt him lift me up.I opened my eyes and saw I was in the air for a second before going down. I landed ontop of Edward.

" Well tecniclly I didnt fall on the ground." I stated

" Tecniclly." He groaned. I laughed.

I started to get off but he pulled me back down. Taking advantage of the situation I leaned down and kissed him full on the lips. He responded back eagerly.I rested my left arm on his chest and the other in his hair. I heard a noise in the back of his throat as I deepened the kiss. Now I understand the meaning of tonsil hockey. We continued to makeout on the cold ice.

" Whoa." I heard a voice say. We pulled away and I saw Edward's whole family there. I blushed hard and Edward laughed.

" Well we better get up fast. For one your family is here and two your ass is probably freezing." I said. Edward chuckled and I got off of him. Edward helped steady me.

" Kiss her again. Do it." Emmett said while quoting John Tucker Must Die.

" Uhhh no." I said. He frowned. Wow!

They all came out of the ice being perfectly steady. They suck.

" Go ahead." I told him.

" I am perfectly fine with you." He said.

" I am serious." I said. He sighed and kissed my forehead.

He then skated out. I slid to the small cubby hole. It had a two seated bench thing with carpet on the floor. I walked through and sat down. I leaned against the wall as I watched them skate around.

They were very graceful. Carlisle was speeding around the rink. He would be good at speed skating.

I heard my cell ring. I dug it out of my pocket and answered it.

" Talk to me." I said.

" Hello Isabella." I heard my mom say. I could tell she was angry because she said my full name

" Hello mother." I said

" Bella I am very dissapointed of you for staying in Forks for a boy." She said

I sighed " I am not going to let you take away my happiness. Edward is important to me. When I came back home dad was all but crying. He is just as much as a parent as you are if not more. He needs someone." I said

" Isa-"

" No I am not done. You listen to me for once. I want to be in Forks. I am not happy with jumping around place to place. I have one thing thats important when I jump around. You. But here I have Edward and his family and also dad. I need a break. Ever since you got married to Phil you have been happy and I am glad you are. But my happiness counts too." I said. I didnt wait for an answer I just hung up. I looked up and saw Edward.

" How much of that did you hear?" I asked

" Enough to know whats going on." He said.

He sat next to me and put his left arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

I wasnt going to give up on my happiness of which is Edward

**Authors note- Well there you go**


	17. Last Day or School and Surprises

**Authors note- Next... SO because I love you guys I am cutting back on updating Blue Tide. I have found the fate for this story. So yeah there will be a sequel and you will see why it is a must. Sorry for that lat updaite the weather has been beautiful out here and I just want to read and stuff...**

**Dislclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

The next few days went by fast as the week. Christmas was spent at the Cullens. Esme and Carlisle invited us over for dinner. We exchanged presents. Alice and Rose of course got me clothes. Even though I told them not to they didnt listen.

Edward got me a silver locket. It had two pictures of us. The one day at the artic ice area when they made a surprise visit she took a picture of us. Then just a random picture. It was in the shape of a heart. I wore it everyday.

We had break but it was over before we knew it. Junior year was coming to a close and I was looking forward to summer.

When Edward and I first walked into the school after break. People stared. But alot said they were not surprised. Tanya was royaly pissed. I think she is jealous but hey her loss. It's been five months of greatness

It was the begining of May. Almost the end of the year. Then senior year. Edward and I didnt talk much about college much. It hurt to talk about being apart.

Charlie knew about us dating. We told him the twenty third of December. Three days after officialy being together.

My mom laid off for a few months. After awhile of me ignoring her she called and apologized to me. I forgave her. She just thought it was stupid to stay for a boy. But I was staying for Charlie too. It wasnt just about me. So we were okay. She actually settled down in Chicago. I got my clothes back. I was so happy. I had all my sweat pants. So sacred. Alice hasnt found my stach yet.

Currently I am laying in my bed on a Saturday reading a book. Some light allminating from the small lap next to me.

I heard a noise outside my window. Edward.

Yes. He came to find it was easy to climb my tree and get into my room. So weird. But my dad never found out...Yet. If he did, Edward would get shot.

He came through the window and walked over to me.

" How are you?" I asked

" I'm great. How about you?"

I sighed " Good."

He sat on the end of my bed and I scooted next to him so we were side to side. I turned to him and looked at him. He was looking at me also. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back eagerly. He moved his body so he was off the bed and in front of me. We continued to kiss and I moved my body slowly up and put my arms around his neck. I put my hands in his hair and kneeled on my bed. His hands went to hips. He slightly picked me up and pushed me back on my bed. My head hit the pillow and he kissed me roughly. He suddenly pulled away and moved back.

" Do you like testing my control?" He asked

" I am not going to say sorry Edward." I stated. He came closer and looked me in the eyes.

" Bella."

I leaned closer and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

" Yes?"

He sighed and continued to look at me.

" I...I...I " He trailed off " Bella. I-I love you."

What!?!

Love. Me.

He loves me. He loves me. Edward Cullen said he loves me.

But do I love him. My mind questioned. Well of course you do...

He continued to look at me. He wanted and answer.

" I love you too Edward." I told him. He smiled and kissed me.

" Say it again." He whispereed huskily against my lips.

" I love you." I rasped.

He kissed me again " Say it again."

" I love you." I repeated.

I kissed him softly for a moment and then pulled away. I pushed him back on my bed and laid next to him. I draped my arm over his stomach and he put his arm around my neck and brought me closer.

Love.

_______________

Next few weeks went by fast and slow.

Today was the last day of school and I was so pumped. Summer. My first summer with Edward.

After school we all had to go to Edwards. Esme and Carlisle had something planned. We were eager to know what.

Currently I am in Biology. My last class. They cut gym out of the day so I was able to get out. I watched the clock as it slowly went to 3:00 pm

" Okay. Well thats it. The end of the year. I hope you all have a great summer." Mr. Banner said. The bell rang and I stood up.

Edward grabbed my hand and we ran out.

We already had our lockers empty. We ran out of the school.

" Ah sweet freedom." I said. Edward laughed.

I grabbed my bookbag and went to the nearest garbage can.I dumped it upside down and my notebooks, papers and folder spewed out.

" No more school. No sucky math or easy Biology." I gushed.

Edward smiled and me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled away. I pouted and he crouched down.

" Hop on." He said. I went behind him and jumped on. I put my legs around his waist and he stood up.

" Lets go Spider monkey." He said. I smiled and kissed his neck.

He carried me to his Volvo. He started driving me to school after we got together.

He let me down when we reached the car and he opened the door.I stepped in and he closed the door.

Edward got in the driver side and started the car.

" Just think we dont have to see this place til August." I said.

He smiled " Sweet freedom, baby." He said. He kissd my lips lightly and pulled back

___________

When we arrived at the Cullens. I saw my dads police cruiser. Edward looked at it strangely. We got out and linked hands.

He pushed the front door open and we went into the kitchen. Instead they were all in the family room Alice bouncing.

" Hey. Whats going on?" Edward asked

" Sit down." Carlisle

Edward and I sat down next to eachother, still holding hands. My dad stated

" Well Bella. I am very proud of your grades this year. You did very well even though during the beginning you danced."

Then Carlisle started " As well all the rest of you. You all got straight A's and for that I am proud. Especially Emmett." He said. Emmett stood up and took a bow.

" Thank you. Thank you. Your all too kind." He said. Esme looked at him and he sat down.

" Well. Carlisle and I had an idea. We ran it by Charlie so Bella could participate. As you all know expect Bella. Is that we have friends up in California. Los Angelos. What you didnt know is that we own a beach house out there. So we were thinking. For the summer we could take all of you and drive down there."

First I heard Alice scream in joy. Then I saw Emmett pump his fists in the air yelling 'Cha-Ching'.

Everyone went crazy. But only Edward and I just watched them while laughing.

" So I see you four love the idea. What about you Edward, Bella." Carlisle asked.

" Sounds great." We said at the same time. Charlie was holding back a laugh

Esme and Carlisle let out a laugh. Edward and I looked at eachother. I glared at him playfully.

" Okay so we are leaving. Either before June 20th or after. That is Edward choice considering his birthday is on the 20th." Esme said.

Everyone looked at him.

" Way to ease pressure." He said. I put my and on his knee and rubbed soothing circles on it. He relaxed a bit.

" Well... We can go before. It wouldnt bother me. I'll have my family so its fine." He said.

So I had to find a present. Something special.

_____

Charlie went back home but I stayed with Edward.

We were in his room as normal.

I giggled and he kissed my neck.

" Edward." I said. He ignored me and kept kissing me.

He moved his lips to mine and kissed me roughly. I kissed him back the same. He deepened the kiss and put his hands on my back. He massaged my back lightly as I ran my hands through his hair. I heard a knock on his door. I pulled away. Edward kissed my jaw

"Mmm Edward someone is going to walk in." I said. He ignored me.

"Edward." I scolded as he continued.

His door suddenly burst open.

" How about you wait until I answer." Edward mummled against my neck

Alice bounced through the room and jumped on his bed where we were.

" Umm Can you stop kissing my best friend while I am right here." Alice whined. Edward groaned and pulled away from me.

" Yes Alice?" I asked.

" Well... We need to go swimsuit shopping. And summer shopping." She said. I groaned

" Why?" I asked

Edward chuckled " You should go. I would rather love to see you in a bikini." He commented.

I smacked him

" God Bella what have your turned my brother into?" Alice joked.

I sighed " How about I dont go swimming and I stay in and read a good book." I said.

Alice groaned " Your gonna make this hard arent you?" She asked

I nodded

Ah this was going to be fun...


	18. Drive to LA

**Authors note- READ!!!!!!! ITS A MUST**

**Okay I need fun Ideas for L.A **

**Besides shopping and beach time.**

**I trust you guys to help me.**

**I have been so stuck on what to name the sequel**

**So please.**

**I cant tell you about the sequel then it gives it away**

**PLEASE**

**Disclaimer- Nothing just read the notes up there **

BPOV

The first week went fast.

Tomorrow we were leaving for California. I was excited.

Today, Alice,Rosalie and I were going shopping.

So here and I at the mall just walking in

Rosalie and Alice were going over shops we had to go to. Such as Forever 21, Deliahs, AE, Holister, Aeropostale and the Pink store

We went into the Pink store first.

______________

I officially hate shopping. Whats so fun about it?

Trying on a whole mess of clothes. Picking ot what looks good and bad.

Just ughhhh.

" Alice go crazy. I am getting something to drink." I told her. She nodded

I walked through the mall, I knew every place by heart considering I was forced to come here every week.

I went to a starbucks and ordered a Mocha iced coffee. I paid for it and thanked the man. I walked around for awhile. I felt my phone buzz. I sat down on a small bench and took it out.

_To- Bella_

_From- Edward_

_Look behind you_

_x Edward_

I stared at it for a second then looked behind me.

I saw my gorgeous boyfriend with a smile on his face. He came and sat next to me.

" Are you going to save me from your sisters?" I asked

He chuckled " Why not."

He leaned down and swept me up in a kiss. I blushed because...Well we were in public. Although I responded.

I heard someone clear their throat. Edward and I pulled away to see a very angry Alice and Rose.

" Hey guys." I said. Alice glared at me.

" Edward. Why are you here?" Rose asked

" My love needed to be saved from the evil shopping maniacs." Edward said.

Alice smacked his arm.

" Ali. I am tired okay. I dont like shopping like you two do. So just give it a rest. I have clothes from the beginning of the school year too." I said

She huffed " Fine. But you still need another bathing suit." She said

" We already bought two. I dont need no more. So how about you two give me my bags and run along." I said. They nodded reluctently and handed me my bags.

I put the smaller plastic bags in my Victoria Secret bag so I only had two bags to carry.

They headed off and I turned to Edward.

" Babe can you plleeeasse take me home?" I asked. He nodded and kissed my nose.

We stood up and he put his arm around me waist.

" So whats in the Victoria Secret bag?" He asked

I smiled " Wouldnt you like to know. Thats for me only." I stated. He pouted

While we walked through the mall girls were gawking at him.

I wanted to yell 'mine'

Edward smiled

"Whats wrong Bella?" He asked

" All those stupid girl staring at you. Why do you have to be so pretty?" I asked

He chuckled " Pretty. Well I have been called hott but not pretty." He said. I rolled my eyes

When we got to his car I put my bags in and we hopped in the car.

" You want to get some food?" He asked

" Sure"

" Where?" He asked

I smiled " You pick"

" Well I have been dying for some Chilis. That alright?"

I sighed " Edward I dont own you. Whatever you want is perfectly fine with me." I reasurred him.

" But you do own me." He stated

I laughed " Edward even if we were married I wouldnt own you." I said

" Marriage..." He trailed off

" What about it?"

He smiled " You said if we were married."

" I was speaking hypotheticlly." I told him. He nodded

" What are you thinking?" I asked

He smirked " Do you ever picture us married?" He asked

" Sometimes. But lets get through highschool and everything before that topic comes up. You never know Edward you may find someone else." I told him

" Nope. You are my soul-mate, my other half." He stated

" Dont be to sure of yourself." I muttered

He sighed " Are you trying to tell me something?" He asked

" No". I picked up his hand and kissed the inside of his wrist. " I love you Edward." I told him.

" I love you too my Bella." He said " Well it doesnt matter if you dont own me because I own you." He said. I laughed.

I noticed we were outside of Chilis. He got out of the car and opened my door. He grabbed my hand after he shut the door. We walked hand in hand into the resturaunt. He opened the door for me and we walked towards the lady.

" Table for two." Edward asked. She nodded and smiled at him. She grabbed two menus. She led us to a booth in the back. We sat down and she handed us our menu's.

" Uhhh your s-server will be out in a m-minute." She stuttered then left.

" Ahh Edward you just have to dazzle her. She is probably hyperventalating in a corner by now." I told him.

He laughed " Do I dazze you?" He asked

" Very often." I answered truthfully

He smiled

A few minutes later a boy came up to us. He had black hair that was in a pony tail and he had light brown skin.

" My name is Jacob I will be your server this evening what can I get you two to drink?" He asked

" I'll just have water." I said.

He turned to Edward " Coke please."

" Are you ready to order?" He asked

" Yes. I will have the chicken casadelias extra sour cream."

" I would like the Enchilada Explosion no jalepinos." I said. He nodded and wrote it down

We gave him the menu's and he left

I ran a hand through my long hair and sighed

" Excited for tomorrow?" He asked

I nodded " Yeah. I am excited. You?"

" Yes I'm very excited. Especially to be with you." He said. I blushed and looked down.

" So what time are we getting on the road?" I asked

He sighed " Five in the morning. My parents and Rose, Em, Alice and Jasper are going in my moms Sierra. So you and me are going to be riding alone. Since Alice and Rose will sit in the back and want to strech and there are only five seats in the back and you sitting on my lap for a whole day would be very uncomfortable." He said

I nodded

He continued " So hopefully it will only take two days considering L.A is at the bottom of the state." He said. I nodded

The waitor came back with our food. We ate out food in comfortable silence.

Edward paid and I left a tip

We drove back to my house. I was packing my stuff up them sleeping over at the Cullens.

I walked in my house and greeted Charlie. I left Edward downstairs with him.

I walked in my room and went to my dressers. I got my clothes out and folded them neatly in my suitcase. It was grey and was made out of similar material to tents. It also had blue patterns. It zipped at the top

I put in my underwear and bras first. I had to take some tags off my new stuff and put that in there. I grabbed my demin skirts and shorts.

After about a hour and a half I was almost done. I grabbed my Ipod, books and a few personal items, I also grabbed my razers, Shampoo and Conditionar. I zipped up my second bag. It was smaller than the first. The other one had all of my clothes. The rest had my other things.

I carried them down. My dad wasnt in the family room. Instead I saw my Edward sleeping on the couch. I smiled and walked over to him.

I put my hand on his arm and shook him lightly. He still didnt wake.

" Edward." I said

He didnt move

" Edward." I said a bit louder.

His eyes lightly flutttered open.

" I know your tired babe but we got to get going you can sleep when you get home." I said. He stood up.

He walked towards the front door and grabbed my biggest bag. I grabbed my purse and my smaller bag. We loaded it in the trunk and took off. We got to the Cullens in ten minutes. Edward grabbed my bag again and we went into the house.

We walked up the stairs and to his room. He dropped my bags and sighed. I put mine ontop of my bigger bag. I grabbed some pajamas. Consisting of black sweatpants and Edwards shirt that I stole. Ha. I walked out of the bathroom and folded my dirty clothes. I glanced at the clock it read...

10:03pm

I crawled into Edward's bed next to him. He wrapped him arms around me. I closed my eyes and drifted off the sleep.

_________________________

EPOV

I woke up way to early. 4:30 uhh. I got up and took a shower and got dressed. I went downstairs and saw everyone yawing. Emmett was leaning against a wall eyes closed and Rosalie next to him. Jasper was half asleep and Alice was filing her nails.

I grabbed mine and Bella's bags and loaded them in the Volvo. I also put a pillow in there for her

" Edward arent you going to get Bella up?" Alice asked

" No. I'll just carry her to the car and let her sleep." I said.

She smiled "Aww."

I rolled my eyes and went back upstairs. I made sure windows were shut and locked and lights and t.v's were off.

I went back into my room and saw my little angel curled up in my gold blanket. I went to her and picked her up bring the blanket. It was pretty small. She curled into my side. I carried her through the hall and down the stairs. I went outside and opened the passenger door. The seat was fully down and the pillow was there. I set her down gently and rested her head on the pillow. I spred the blanket over her body and closed the door lightly.

I had directions where to go in case I lost Carlisle while driving. I got in the car and started it.I gave Bella a kiss on her forehead and smiled at her. I pulled out of the driveway and started out trip.

A little while later Bella started sleep talking

" Mmm. Edward." She said. I smiled

"Give me back the pie." She said. I fighted laughing.

After that she was fairly quiet. She muttered my name a few times.

The clock hit eleven and she started stirring. I glanced at her and saw her eyes lightly flutter open.

" Good morning sweetheart." I said

" Mornin'." She responded sleepily.

My cell then rang. I picked it up.

" Hello."

" Hello Edward." Esme said.

" Hi mom whats up?" I asked

" Well the kids took naps and are now hungry. So the next exit there is a cracker barrel so get off and its right there okay." She said.

" Got ya." With that I hung up.

Bella sighed " Whos that?"

" Esme. Everyone was hungry so we are getting breakfast." I said

She nodded and picked lifted the lever for the seat to sit up right. She threw the pillow in the back seat.

" I set your shoes in the back so you can grab them." I told her.

" Thanks babe." She said.

She reached back and grabbed them. She slipped them on and tied them.

I followed Carlisle off the exit and followed from then on.

When we got there I parked closest to the enterance. I looked at Bella. She had a different shirt on. How did she...

" I had a shirt on under the other one." She said. I nodded. It was a dark blue short sleeved shirt and she had a grey hoodie and her converse. She got out of the car as did I.

We met the rest of them inside.

" Bella?" Alice gasped " You need makeup and new clothes and-"

" Alice she is tired just let her be." I told her. Bella looked at me in thanks. I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze

" Edward I didnt ask you." Alice said angrily.

" I knew she was going to say that." I said. Alice looked at Bella and she nodded

She huffed " Fine"

We followed the lady to the table and ordered. Bella and I got apple cider and pecan pancakes with natural syrup (a/n: Those are to die for)

We ate out breakfast. Emmett ate alot, because well he is Emmett and he says 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day so you pig out'.

After we finished we were back on the road again

BPOV

Edward and I had a chance to talk on the ride

" Are we in California?" I asked

" Yeah. We are getting closet to the middle. We should be there by tomorrow afternoon." He said.

I nodded. He picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles.

______________

It got darker and darker outside. Carlisle had called and we were stopping at a hotel. Yay. Edward drove and then pulled into a Hilton.

" So typical." I muttered

" What was that Bella?"Edward asked with a smile

" I said thats so typical." I told him.

He chuckled and got out of the car. I opened my door and slammed it with a sigh.

He opened the trunk and I went to my bags. I grabbed my small bag. I put pajamas and a outfit for tomorrow in there. I picked it up and I grabbed my purse. I saw Alice dancing in the foyer of the hotel. I rolled my eyes and walked in.

" Beeelllaaaa." She sang.

" Yes pix?"

" I ammm sooo excited."

I laughed " I can see.".

She smiled and bounded over to Carlisle.

He got two rooms. Each room had two full beds.

Rose said she would sleep with Emmett. Jasper said it was awkward to sleep with a guy so he had Alice and I of course got Edward. Carlisle and Esme said that Emmett and Rose had to stay with them because they didnt trust him.

I went into the bathroom and changed my clothes. I put on my grey sweatpants and a black racerback. I brushed my hair and teeth and walked out. I folded my clothes and put them in my bag.

Jasper was laying in bed and Alice was combing her hair. Edward was under the covers and leaning against the headboard. I crawled into the bed and ran my hand through my hair.

" What time are we leaving?" I asked

" Seven." He said simply. I nodded and rested my head against the whie pillow. I felt like I was in a hospital. The room was white and light blue. Two end tables on each side of the beds and lamps on them. I put the covers over my waist but not my whole was unusually warm. I felt the bed move as Edward laid down. He out his arms around me. We were in a spooing position.

Alice turned the lamp off and crawled into the bed. Thank god I dont have to be in the same room as Emmett. I closed my eyes.

___________

Here I was laying in this bed so tired but cant go to sleep. The bed was uncomfortable.

" Bella are you awake?" Alice asked

" Yup." I whispered

I felt Edward move " Good I dont have to pretend. God these beds are horrible." Edward said.

Jasper sat up " Same here."

I laughed " This is great" I said.

Edward put his arms around me and placed a kiss on my neck

We all talked for awhile. Edward fell asleep first then Jasper. Alice dozed off after awhile.

I closed my eyes and finally fell asleep.

_______________

I awoke later that morning to people talking

" I have never seen them sleep together its so cute." I heard a voice say

" They are adorable." I heard another voice saw.

I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked sleepily

" You guys are so cute when you sleep." Alice said.

I picked my head up slightly. Edwards arms were wrapped around me and I had my head on his chest with on arm drapped across his waist.

" Uhh thanks." I said.

Alice giggled and walked away as well as the rest of them.

I moved my body up so that I was face to face with Edward. I put a hand on his cheek and kissed his lips lightly.

" Edward you have to get up." I said softly

He groaned and tightened his arms " Do I have to?" He asked

" Yes."

He let me go and I stood up. I grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom.

I took a fast shower and got dressed. I put on a demin skirt and a grey short sleeve was a scoop neck and it flowed out. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my shoes. I slipped them on and stood up.

" Bella can I do your makeup and hair?" Alice asked

I sighed and nodded

She dried and curled my hair. With makeup she put on dark blue eye shadow and black mascara and black liquid eyeliner. I put on some clear cotton candy lip gloss (a/n: I own some!) annd was done. I grabbed my bag and put all my stuff in there. I then heard my cell rang. I grabbed my purse and dug through it to my phone.

Charlie flashed over the screen

" Hey dad." I said

" Hey Bells everything alright?"

" Perfectly fine. We are getting ready to get back on the road."

" Who did you sleep with at the hotel?" He asked

Well I couldnt say Edward

"Alice."

" Yes Bella?" Alice asked while bounding into the room. I put my hand up

" Alright well call me when you get there."

" Yup. Bye" With that I hung up

Edward came beside me and took my hand

" Why did you say my name?" Alice asked

" My dad asked who I slept with at the hotel. If I said Edward he would shoot him so I lied." I told her.

" Ohh Bella is a liar." Alice said. I rolled my eyes.

_____________

When we got back on the road we got into Bakersville (A/n: Any place I meantion is real).

The kept driving and we reached San Clara. We were a town away.

We drove and drove and then I saw a sign that said ' Welcome to Los Angelos California'. Edward followed Carlisle.

At first I saw a whole mess of palm trees it was a very heavily wooded area. They were spread out everywhere.

" Well this must be it." Edward said.

He pulled his car into a driveway. I looked up. It was so cute

It was a small little house with a purple roof and it was made out of wood. (a/n: The house it so cute. I was going to do this huge one but I was like I want it to be nice and cozy) (HOUSE IN PROFILE)

I got out of the car and went across the lawn. In the back was the beach. It was all sandy an it had crystal clear blue water. There were big trees. I went to the front and smiled.

" I love this." I commented

I felt two arms wrap around me " So do I." Edward whispered in my ear. I giggled.

We got back to the car and I got my bags and Edward got his. We walked in the house and set our stuff down. Right in front on the side there was stairs. I went forward down the hallway and saw a kitchen. It was small but nice. In front it had a island that had a flat stove. There were also chairs lined up. There were five honey colored wood cabinets on the top. In the corver there was a fridge. There was a panty on the side.

I walked to the left of the entre way and saw a huge family room.

The walls on the ceiling were slanted making the wall taller. There was a white couch that had brown, beige annd blue pillows there was a chair and a glass end table. On one wall there was a huge window. On the back of part of the couch there was a table with two big seashells on it. The carpet was shaggy and a greyish color.

" Edward come here." I said. I heard him slowly walk towards here

" No wonder why they keep this to themselfs." He said. I nodded

" Lets check upstairs." I said. He nodded and followed

The first rooms were slightly plain. Each room had a scheme. Red and White. Light blue and white, Green and white. Alot of white. I came to a stop outside of the last one and opened it.

It was smaller but pretty. On the side it had a light wood stand built into the wall. There were a inded that had glass panels that held pictures and vases there was a door that had two mirrors. I opened it. There was a small closet. Therewas a end abl the same wood with a lamp. The bed was white and it had a deep purple blanket and white pillows. There was a window above it also

(ROOM IN PROFILE)

Edward went in front of me and sat on the bed.

" I want this room this bed is the softest." He said

I nodded and laughed. I walked towards him adn he put his arms aroud my waist and pulled me forward. I fell on the bed with a thump.

" What are you doing crazy?" I asked. He smiled. I laid my head against the pillow and Edward laid next to me.

Someone then walked in the room. I sat up.

It was Carlisle as Esme

" I see you picked your rooms." Esme said. We nodded

"Well we talked to the rest now we want to talk to you. So we are going to be staying with our friends. We will come back here every once in awhile to check in but I trust both of you to keep everything in check considering you are more mature. If anything goes wrong call." Carlisle said

" Alright." We said. The nodded and walked out

" We have food already stocked. You guys have money." Carlisle finished

Esme laughed " You know this room is soud proff you can hear out but people cant hear in. This was a music room when the people previous owned it." She said before she walked. They closed the door and I laid back.

Edward started placing kisses on my neck. I heard the door open again

" What?" I asked angrily

" Why do you two get the sound proff room?" Emmett asked

" Because we are in charge now leave." I said.

He nodded " Yes masters." With that he left. I let out a small laugh

"No offence but your family is crazy." I said.

He laughed " Yes but you love them anyways. Except for me you love me more." He said. His lips were hovering over mine.

" Are you sure?" I asked

" Yeah." He said.

His lips captured mine in a kiss.

" Mmm so we are in charge." He whispered against my lips

" Mmmmhhm." I responded

" We cant make them leave us alone." He whispered. I nodded.

He moved his lips against mine as I started to kiss him back. I put my arms around his waist and pushed him closer to me.

This was going to be a fun summer

**Authors note- Bedroom, Kitchen, family room and house are in my profile. Review**


	19. What did you do? Oo Read AN ontop of ch

**Authors note- ****READ!!!!!**

**Be lucky I updated. Life is catching up with me, homework like crazy this weekend. So dont expect any updates this weekend. I will try and update Monday. I wont update next, Thursday, Friday or Saturday (Next saturday is my birthday) For my birthday I am getting a bigger bed and I am painting (so pretty much re-doing my whole entire room (Goodbye purple)) Sotoday I pulled nails out of the walls and pulled any tape off. Wednesday I am taking down things like Twilight posters, Wooden letters that spell *Twilight*, Calender, Pictures and what not. I have to start moving my furnature also. I will try to update Monday and Wednesday alright. I have a test Wednesday on Japan. Please. Please pray for me.**

**Disclaimer- I own your soul.**

BPOV

It got warmer outside everyday. Swimming was put on hold because it was still a tad chilly. But no that didnt stop someone for throwing me in the pool. That idiot somebody was my boyfriend. Yeah. Yesterday he thought it would be funny to throw me in the pool while I was reading. So now my Wuthering Heights book is in the kitchen drying. I havent talked to Edward because I chose to ignore him and his childish ways.

" Bella please talk to me." He begged for the billionth time.

I sighed " Why? You ruined my book." I stated.

He sat next to me on our bed. " Bella I was trying to have some fun. You read that book a million times I bet you remeber every line in that book. Anyways its vacation you dont read." He stated

"Whatever."

" You know you can be really stuck up. Loosen up."

" Stop being an ass."

He sighed " Your so stubborn."

" Shut up Edward." I told him. I grabbed my pride and prejudice book but he grabbed it from my hands and put it on the end table.

" ..Back." I said sloly but angrily.

" No." he said sternly. I groaned

" Edward give me the book back before I kick your ass back to Forks."

He shook his head

I went to grab it but he grabbed my wrist. I leaned my head back until it hit the backboard with a small thud

" If your trying to piss me off congratulations you suceeded. Want a prize." I said, but lets the last part sarcasticly

" Where do claim my prize?" He asked seductivly

I shoved him shoulder " Not here. Go jump in the ocean." I said. He leaned towards me while looking into my eyes deeply.

I closed my eyes " Not gonna work." I whispered. He leaned closer. Our faces not even an inch apart.

" It wont." He rasped

" No" I stated unsurely.

He closed the space between us and pressed his lips to mine. He put his arm around my waist and his other behind my neck. I wrapped both of my arms around his waist pulling him closer. Our lips moved together perfectly. His hand on my back moved to my hip. I ran a hand through his hair. I heard a noise in the back of his throat and almost laughed. We kept going and his hand moved to my stomach. I then failed to hear the door open

"Hey Bella I- Whoa." I heard Alice say

We pulled away breathing heavely. I ran a hand through my hair.

" Can I help you Alice?" I asked her

" Well I need a trim on my hair so Rose and I are going. We are getting pedicures and massages and wanted you to come." She said

" No shopping?" I asked

" No shopping." She repeated with a huff.

" Alright give me ten minutes." I said. She squeeled and closed the door.

I pushed against Edward's chest and he moved. I heard him give a sigh

I turned around " What now?" I asked

" We are always interupted." He stated

I walked to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips " Patience babe." I told him. He nodded

I combed my hair and brushed my teeth. When I walked out I saw Edward.

" Play some video games with the guys." I sugggested.

" Well I am driving you guys there so hopefully they wont trash the house in ten minutes." He said. I laughed

___________________

The drive to the place was short. Edward gave me a kiss goodbye and we went in. We got the massages first. It was incredible and felt amazing. We got the pedicure next. They were a dark bue color with a silver design on them. It was pretty.

"Alright so what do you want done with your hair?" The lady asked me

I told her what I wanted. Edward was getting a surprise

_________

" Bella, My sweet loving Bella, What did you do to my hair?"Edward asked

I laughed. It wasnt that back. It was three inches below my shoulders. He is acting like I got it buzzed. Or above my shoulders.

" Edward, For one its my hair and two its not bad. Only three inches below my shoulders. I needed a change." I told him. He still looked sad.

He came up to me and ran his hands through my hair.

" Not the same." He whined. " I need it back to your waist." He said

" Want me to glue it back on?" I joked

" Can you do that?" He asked seriously. I shook my head 'no'

He sighed " What if I buzzed my hair would you be pissed?" He asked

" You wouldnt dare. I know you like it when I run my hands through it." I stated. He smirked

" I'll get over it. Atleast its not above your shoulders I would of died." He said. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you." I told him.

" I love you too my Bella." He said. He kissed my nose and I smiled.

**Authors note- Short it is but I asked for Idea's guys. This was my only one. So hop to it. I hope you read above notes**


	20. Awkward oOo Read all notes

**Authors note- ****READ!!!!!**

**Hey. So today I spent the whole day working on a almost fifteen page packet. Not so I could update but because I wanted to get it over with. I hate the end of school years. You have to shuffle and get it done... So you may be pissed happy or furious. But I am not going to go through the whole summer vacation. Just to let you know Senior year will be skipped. Soo pay great attention. I am going to try and wrap this up in 2-3 chapters then the SEQUEL. I got a name. (Thank a movie) So I have it plannes out. I am soo excited for this guys really. So please dont leave me because of this but yeah. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer- Nothing = What I own**

BPOV

The summer pasted quickly.

For Edward's birthday I got him a signed copy of Claude Debussy. How I got it you ask? Well I was ebay searching and it may of cost a fortune but it was worth it to see the smile on his face.

The summer was full of. Walking on the beach, video games, camp outs in the family room, more truth or dare and never have I ever...

But it was great. We had the time of our lifes and it was fun.

Edward and I became...Closer. I guess you could say.

Esme and Carlisle barely checked in so it was practiclly no parents at all times. Emmett went crazy. We had to go to the grocery store often because he quote said " No parents to stop me from eating to the full extent" and he said it with a huge smile on his face.

Alice and Rosalie tanned everyday while I was outside and didnt even tan neither did Edward. We were still pale as ghosts. Which they made fun of.

So here I am. Back in Forks and my senior year starts in two days.

Charlie was stunned at the length of my hair. I have no idea why that was such a big deal. Edward was still upset about it. He didnt stop whining until I finally told him to shut up and get over it. Harsh but he needed to get over it. It grows back, I'm not a barbie doll.

Currently, Charlie is working and I am on my bed with Edward.

" Bella?"

" Yes?" I asked

He smiled " I love you." He told me

" I love you too Edward." I said to him.

He started placing small kisses on my neck trailing up to my jaw. He reached my jaw and kissed it lightly, then moved to my lips. His arms wrapped around my waist.

" Edward not now." I said sternly. He groaned. But he also ignored me. I pushed on his chest

" Edward stop." I muttered against his lips.

"Do you really want me to?" He whispered. He brought his hand up to cradle my face. My lips moved softly with his.

" No" I whispered almost angrily

________________

Later that day

_______________

Once the clock hit five we came downstairs. I had to make dinner.

I decided to make Fajita's

Edward helped me cut up the onions, peppers, meat and lettuce.

He went to the cd/ radio and turned it on.

The Cha Cha Slide came on. I let out a laugh and so did Edward.

" So Bella can you do it?" Edward asked

I nodded

So now here we are in the middle of my kitchen doing the cha cha slide.

" To the left. Take it back now ya'll. One hop this time. Right foot left stomp. Left foot left somp. Cha Cha real smooth. Turn it out. To the left. Take it back now ya'll. One hop this time. Right foot left stomp. Left foot left stomp. Now cha cha right now."

(a/n:At like 9:00 pm I ditched h/w and went and did soulja boy and cha cha slide with my sister ha ha)

I then heard someone burst out laughing. We stopped. I looked to my side and saw my dad. He was clutching his sides. Edward ran to the cd/ radio and turned it off.

" Hey dad." I said. He kept laughing and I blushed.

He finaly stopped and wiped his tears " You guys are one of a kind." He commented

" Ha ha funny. Go watch t.v dinner will be ready soon." I said. He let out a small laugh before he left.

I cooked the meat in a pan and waited for it to finish. I got out sour cream and shredded mild cheddar cheese and some flour tortilla's.

I set it on the table. Edward sat down and pulled me on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested him chin on my shoulder.

" Are you staying for dinner?" I asked

" No. I actually got to head home. Get all my school things together. But I will see you tomorrow. I promise." He said

" Edward. If you want to do something with your family. I understand you dont have to come over." I told him

He looked confused " Do you not want me here?" He asked sadly.

" No. I love having you here but, you also need family time." I stated.

" You are family."

I sighed " I'm not family Edward." I stated

He smiled " You will be one day." He whispered in my ear.

" Oh is that right Edward Cullen."

He smiled and nodded.

____________

When dinner was done Edward left and Charlie and I ate.

" So. You and Edward are pretty serious arent you Bells?" Charlie asked

Awkward...

" Uhh yeah. We really are." I said awkwardly.

" Are you too... You know..."

I blushed deep red " Dad this is awkward." I stated.

" Bella. Your my daughter. I dont want you to become pregnant or anything. I'm just looking out for you." He said

" Uhh. Okay... Dad. I got myself covered alright." I said

He sighed " Are you..."

I blushed a deeper red " Yes... Now how is work?" I asked

He all but practiclly choked on his beer. He coughed a few times and stared at me.

" Stop looking at me like that." I muttered.

" Sorry umm just. Wow. But yeah work is alright." He said.

I nodded

We were quiet the rest of dinner. I cleaned everything up and saved it for tomorrow lunch or something.

I said goodnight to Charlie and walked upstairs. Completely embarrased.

When I got to my room I changed into my pajamas. A blue silky camisole and a pair of black shorts. I crawled into bed and sighed

" Whats wrong love."

I jumped and almost screamed " Shit Edward your scared me." I said.

My heart rate increased.

" Sorry." He said. I looked up and saw him by the end on my bed to my left. I pulled my covers forward and stood on my knees. I grabbed his shirt and brought him towards me. He laid next to me and I pulled the covers over us.

I leaned against my head board

" How was dinner?" I asked

" Delicious. I had some spaghetti." He stated.

" How was your dinner?" He asked

I sighed " Awkward." I mummled under my breath

" Awkward?" He asked

" Uhh yeah. My dad said we were serious and I agreed. Then he asked if we umm..."

Edward laughed and kissed my forehead " You dont have to explain. But hold up what did you say?" He asked

" The truth. Which he almost choked on his beer." I said. Edward sighed

" Remind me to buy him a present." Edward joked. I smacked his arm. He smiled at me and kissed my nose.

" I love you my Bella."

" I love you too my Edward."

I rested my head on his chest. I then heard my cell ring. I groaned and grabbed it.

" Talk to me."

" Bella." I heard my moms voice say.

I sighed " Ohh hi mom." I said.

" How are you?" She asked

" I-I am alright. You?"

" Fine. I just wanted to check up on you." She said

" Alright."

" Whats wrong?" She asked

" What is going on?" I asked

She sighed " Were moving again... Back to Jacksonville honey."

" Okay."

" D-do you want to come sweetheart. It would mean alot." She said

" No."

" Bella. Come on. You cant just stay for a boy. How long will be with you. Not long."

" I am not going anywhere. Goodbye mother." With that I hung up

I put my phone on my end table and pulled away from Edward.

" Whats wrong?" He asked

" My mother. SHe is moving back to Jacksonville. She wants me to come with. SHe said that you wont be here long anyways."

He looked hurt " Bella I-"

" I know. Just drop it. I'm tired anyways."

I reached over and turned my light off. I lifted to the covers over my body and snuggled into my pillow. I felt Edwards arm drap over my waist

I knew he would never leave me. I was sure

**Authors note- Alright. So yeah next chapter. PROM**


	21. Prom

**Authors note- READ!!!**

**Hey ya'll. I have some time to get going so here I am. So here is the prom chapter. The last chapter of this until the sequel. I will post when the sequel is posted. **

**READ END NOTES ALSO**

**Disclaimer- Nothing = What I own**

**Song for chapter- The Kiss -- Karmina**

BPOV

Today was prom.

When people are in freshmen year they cant wait til' prom. But why? Its the ending. Its the last dance in school for the rest of your life. You grow apart from friends, which I hope never happens to me.

So here I am in a dress. Its long and goes down to the floor. Its blue and brown and has a little yellow. Colors are all stripped threw (Dress in profile). I have on some brown pumps. My hair is back to its length. Down to the middle of my back, but also in perfect ringlets. My make up is simple. Smokey eyes, black liquid eyeliner and clear gloss.

Rose looks amazing. She is wearing a red strapless dress that is about a inch below her knees with gold pumps. Her hair is in a up doo and has one peice on the side by her ear that hangs down in a curl.

Alices dress is very her. Its black and it had sequins in yellow, pink, red, green, purple and blue in stripes. Her hair is no it the regular spikey doo bu in pin curles by her face. Her shoes are red stilletos.

" Are you girls ready?" Alice asked

" Yup" Rose said

I stared into space and went into my own thoughts.

"Bella?" She asked

" Ohh uhh yeah." I said

She nodded but looked at me worried.

Each of us came down the stairs in the Cullens house. I was careful as I went down. At the end of the stairs I saw Edward. He looked as gorgeous as ever in his black tux. His hair was in a perfect mess. As normal. When I came down the last stair he took me in his arms.

He bent his head down " You look absolutely breathtaking." He whispered in my ear. I smiled

" I love you."

" I love you too." He said. He looked a little strange. I shrugged it off.

I saw Esme and Carlisle come in.

" Pictures!" She exclaimed " I want three of all of you then four for each couple, Two poses. Then two of the girls together and two of the boys together." She said. We nodded

We all came together for a picture. She snapped the photo's and the boys left. I put my arm and rested it on Roses shoulder. We all smiled and Esme snapped it. The next one we put are arms around eachother. She snapped and we left.

She took pictures of the boys then she did Alice and Jasper. Then Rose and Emmett. Then us.

For the first one Edward and I faced eachother. We had our arms around eachothers waists. She snapped two pictures then we faced the camera. He put his arms around my waist and I put my hands over his. She snapped the pictures and we grabbed our stuff.

The four of them took Emmetts jeep, Edward and I took the Volvo.

On the way there I had alot to think about.

College.

I had getten accepted to, Dartmouth, Cornell, University of Alaska.

I wasnt sure what I was majoring in but I planned on going to Alaska and Edward knew that. But he is a different story.

He hasnt talked about college at all. When I asked, he changes the subject. So I had no idea. But I planned on finding out.

I noticed he stopped the car. Edward got out of the car and helped me out. He took my hand and closed the door. Together we walked towards the building. We walked threw the hotel to the ballroom. We opened the doors. It was amazing. The walls were silver and there were table and chairs everywhere. There was a stage, they had gotten All American Rejects to play. The stage was wodden as it should be and there was a big glass chandeleour on the ceiling. There was a sliding glass door that led to a small dance stage with a roof ontop of it. We walked in and saw Emmett at the food table. I let out a small laughed. Alice, Rose and Jasper were sitting at a table.

Edward and I walked over to them and sat down.

" Its this amazing." Alice said

" Magnificent." I commented

Edward held my hand under the table. Emmett came and sat down. I noticed he had two plates. He put them on the table and sat down.

" Are you sharing Emmett?" I asked

" I'll only share with you Bella." He said sweetly. Alice went to take a peice of fruit but he smacked her hand

" Ah ah ah Emmett and Bella's food only." He said. I laughed and grabbed a peice of pineapple. I popped it in my mouth and chewed.

" You should grab me a grape." Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded. I reached over to Em's plate and grabbed a grape. I went to give it to Edward, but he grabbed my wrist and brought my hand to his lips. I put the grape between my pointer finger and thumb and put it in his mouth. He smiled and me and pecked my lips.

_______________

Edward and I danced across the dance floor gracefully. As I have said I cant walk in heels but I can dance. Weird...

We danced to various songs. They switched to radio for awhile, which were mostly slow songs.

_____________

Everything went smoothly and it officially ended at around midnight. We drove back home from a fun night. Edward parked in front of my house and got out of the car. He opened the door and closed it.

" Thank you for coming with me." He said.

" Of course. Who else would I go with."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips. His body moveed forwards and I moved backwards. I was firmly up against his Volvo. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

" Edward I have to go." I rasped.

He groaned and pulled away

" I love you." I said.

" Yeah, I love you too." He said.I gave him a chaste kiss and pulled back.I walked forward to my house.

I went to bed with a smile on my face, thinking about my day of happiness.

__________________

It was August first.

I still hadent heard anything about college for Edward. But I was hoping for some answers today. So here I am walking up the stairs to the Cullens house. I opened the door and greeted Esme

" Hello dear" She said...Almost sadly?

I smiled and went up the stairs to Edward's room. I opened the door and saw him on his bed.

" Hey. Whats going on. The call sounded urgent." I said

" W-We need to talk." He said

I nodded calmly. Although I wasnt. I was a wreck. What was this about?

" Bella I got accepted to NYU." He said

I smiled " Edward thats great." I told him.

" It is. But. Bella I know your set on Alaska and what not and... We are going to be on opposite sides of the US." He said

My smile faded.

" Oh."

" Bella. I love you and you know that. But. We wont be able to be together unless its Christmas. Is that enough?"

He let the sentance hang for a minute then continued

" I-I think it would be best if we broke up. I'm already set for everything and so are you. I dont see how it could work out. I dont want to do this but what happens if you find someone else I-"

" Dont you mean you finding someone else. I would never be with anyone else." I said

" Okay then. You or I finding someone else. What would happen?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

" I guess what I am saying is. It over. Us. It cant work anymore. Were growing have different goals and dreams. Maybe we just dont belong. We come from different ways Bella." He said

Tears spilled over.

He looked up

" I'm not saying forget me. It cant work out when we were so far apart. It's just. It's over Bella. I dont want to do this to us. You dont deserve a man you see once or twice a year, you dont deserve what we would be if we stayed together. You can have better." He said.

I wiped the tears off my face. He stood up and handed me the Debussy cd I gave him for his Birthday.

I walked towards his bedroom door and opened it. I saw Alice by her door crying. She heard. I walked down the hall past her.

" Bella." She said hurt evident in her voice. I walked past her and darted down the stairs. I saw Esme and Carlisle at the end of the stairs and Jasper, Rose and Emmett standing behind them. I opened the front door and ran out.

" Bella." I heard his voice say. I turned around

" What?" I asked angrily

He looked at me sadness in his eyes.

" I'm sorry."

" How long?"I asked

"How long what?"

I sighed and wiped more tears " How long did you know about the NYU acceptance letter?"

"June twenty seventh."

I almost lost it right there.

" That long. You kept it from me for that long."

" Bella I-"

" Go to hell Edward."

I turned and walked away

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE. I LOST MY BEST FRIEND...MY SISTER." I heard Alice scream

I got into my car and slammed the door closed.

Taking one last look at the Cullens Mansion.

I will never come back. I vowed as I drove away from my second family, my love and my best friends.

Edward and I in the beginning had blind love and it took dancing to get together, like blind love on the dance floor.

But now. We are nothing but shattered peices of my heart. The heart he ripped out, dropped in acid, stepped on it and disected it in half. To leave nothing but the peices of my broken heart.

**Authors note- Yup typical me.**

**SOOOO.**

**I want to thank you all sooooo much. You gave me a dream of reviewing and its the best thing I could of asked for. I love you all. You are the best reviewers anyone could have and I am so lucky to have you. I have gotten 240 reviews. 10,295 hits. 103 favs and 124 alerts.**

**10,295 HITS!!!! WOW.**

**To all who has been reading this I want you all to review. Every single last one. Because I want to know you are there. Maybe I can reach 300 some day. When other people come along. So thank you all. I will post the sequel in about a week or so. The name is... Drum roll please *Drums***

**So Close**

**Yup thats the name. Simple, easy and I love it. I will tell you why the name is so close eventually... If you do know keep to yourself no ruining to other peeps. Love ya'll**

**NOW REVIEW. **

**I dont care if you hate me just REVIEW**


	22. Sequel

**Authors note-**

**Hey guys. So read all of this got it because I had lots of people asking me when I was posting the sequel. I write authors notes for a reason guys so read them alright.**

**Okay. Well I just posted the sequel.**

**Sorry its a little late in the day. I had more computer troubles but I think eerything is alright. **

**Updates may be slower. Alot has been going on lately. **

**blotdf is Blind love on the dance floor. I just wanted to tell you. So go read I hope you all read the sequel and I hope to make it good. This is my first sequel to a story..**

**Name**

**So Close. **

**So go read...**


End file.
